


Soy Iced Latte

by BABlESEOK



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, But I'm Not Telling Who, Gun Violence, M/M, On Hold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Someone's A Traitor, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: twin brothers and co-CEO's of a multi-million dollar business, Kihyun and Changkyun are in danger. And now they have personal security, or babysitters, as Changkyun calls them. And Kihyun agrees they might be a little bit attractive. But only a little.





	1. Change Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic! I'm sorry for those of you who were reading my last fic which I deleted. It's not gone forever, I just have a little different direction I want to go with it! 
> 
> This fic however has been all plotted out already, so i will try to update every 3 or 4 days pretty consistently. I'm not quite sure how many chapters it will be yet, though. 
> 
> I won't babble long. Enjoy. 
> 
> xx Das

If you asked Kihyun what he remembered about that day, he was likely to say he remembered nothing. It wasn't entirely true. He remembered he'd had a soy iced latte and was sitting in his favorite café, laughing at an e-mail Minhyuk had forwarded to him about a client offering sex as payment. He remembered his phone ringing, startling him in the quiet of the small café. 

 

“Elise?” he asked politely, only a little caught off guard by his father's secretary calling him.

 

“Kihyun, it's your father.” 

 

It was true, he remembered all of that. But after the brief phone call with his mother, he hardly remembered a thing. 

 

“Ki?” his twin brother's voice yanked him from his reverie, and he looked up, pretending he'd been paying attention. Changkyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Have you even heard a word I've said?” Changkyun asked, exasperation clear on his features.

 

“Sorry. I'm listening now, I promise.” he said, clearing his throat and sitting up taller in his chair, posture erect, eyes focused. Changkyun frowned. 

 

“Ki, maybe you should talk to someone.” he said, voice quiet, more younger twin brother than co-CEO now. “I'm fine, Kkung. I do need to finish reading over these reports, though.”

 

It had only been a month since their father had passed away. They were orphans now, if twenty-two-year-olds in charge of a multi-million dollar company could be considered orphans. Since the funeral, Changkyun had been continuously trying to get Kihyun to talk about it; to anyone, a therapist, or even Changkyun himself. 

 

Kihyun had nothing to say. He didn't hate his father, didn't even dislike him. But they had never been close, and he had never been a good actor ; he couldn't make himself appear heartbroken. Changkyun had always been the emotional one, maybe that was why their father had liked him more. 

 

Being made co-partners heading the business had not been something they'd had a say in. Their father had stated  _ explicitly  _ that it was something they both had to do. High expectations for his sons even in death, and Kihyun didn't have it in him to disrespect the man's postmortem wishes. 

 

Changkyun huffed impatiently, turning on his heel to leave when Sua, his secretary walked in, an apologetic grimace on her face. “Uh, Mr. Yoo, sir, there's someone here to see the both of you.” she said, head lowered. “I've told you to just call me Changkyun, Sua. Send whoever it is in, then.” the younger man said with a smile. The girl nodded. “Of course, Mr. Yoo.” 

 

“You're too familiar with your employees, Changkyun.” Kihyun's head shot up to see who had taken the words right out of his mouth. “Jiyong?!” Changkyun exclaimed with a laugh, taking their father's friend into a hug. Kihyun stood, mindful of his manners. “Good to see you, boys. I tried to get here sooner, but I was back in Korea, and had some business to attend to before I could come over here.” he said, clearly apologetic, and Kihyun inclined his head respectfully as the man came to shake his hand. 

 

“I'm only going to be in America for a few more days, as my part of the company needs someone to watch over it at practically all times. However, this is an urgent and sensitive matter, and one I felt I should handle myself.” the older man closed the office door, and went to take a seat on the edge of Kihyun's desk. 

 

Kihyun tried not to show how obviously annoyed he was by it, his neat freak nature threatening to appear as his father's best friend nudged some papers out of order with his hip. “What's so urgent?” he asked tightly. Changkyun picked up on his tone and raised a brow, but Jiyong remained oblivious.

 

“There is reason to believe that your father's death may have been...intentional.” the older man said carefully. Kihyun's calm facade wrinkled slightly, brow furrowing. “With all due respect, Father would never have committed suicide, Jiyong.” he said tightly. Jiyong was already shaking his head. “Not suicide, Kihyun.” he said.

 

“Homicide.” Changkyun breathed, big eyes even bigger with shock. Kihyun’s hands had gone rigid, gripping the edge of his desk until his knuckles turned white. 

 

“Will we be allowed to know why this is even a possibility?” this time the acidic tone doesn't go unnoticed by Jiyong, but a raise of his eyebrows is his only acknowledgement. 

 

“Absolutely. Tomorrow morning, your new personal security detail and I will brief you.” the older man said, standing, brushing off his pants, obviously preparing to leave. 

 

“Wait, security detail?” Now it was Changkyun who couldn't hide his annoyance. “Yes, Changkyun. It is a very sensitive situation, and the two of you could be in real danger. I've got a meeting on Fifth in a little bit, so I must go, but be back here at seven tomorrow morning.” Jiyong said.

 

He clapped a hand on Kihyun's shoulder, and the younger man stiffened, but the hand was gone quickly. Once Jiyong was gone, the brothers locked eyes, before Changkyun glanced away. Kihyun sighed, but didn't speak, and his little brother left the room shortly after that. 

 

*******

The next morning, Kihyun walked into the office at 6:57a.m., his usual soy iced latte shoved into his hand as he walked through the doors. “Thank you, Woozi.” he said, hardly sparing a glance for his own secretary. “Morning, Kihyun.” Woozi replied. He was the only one in the office who dared to call Kihyun anything besides “Mr. Yoo.” It was part of the reason Kihyun liked him so much. Besides the fact that he was easy on the eyes. 

 

Walking into his office, he realized he was the last one to arrive. “No one invited me to the party, I'm offended, really.” he said as he walked over to his desk, taking a seat. 

 

“Nice of you to join us, Kihyun. Right on time.” Jiyong said, and Kihyun caught Changkyun's eye from where he sat on the little couch in the corner. His eye ran to the two men standing stiffly in front of the door. 

 

“Straight to it, then. These two gentlemen are from my own personal security agency. I handpicked them for you. Lee Hoseok and Sohn Hyunwoo. One of them will be assigned to each of you. The rest of the security team is going to do a sweep of your offices today, so these gentlemen will escort you home -- or wherever.” Jiyong explained. Kihyun frowned at that. 

 

“I just got here. I have work to do.” he said, and the look Jiyong gave him reminded Kihyun of when he was younger and would interrupt his father and Jiyong talking and was then scolded for not letting the adults work. 

 

“Delegate, Kihyun. You're going home, and one of these gentlemen will escort you.” his tone left no room for discussion. Kihyun's jaw clenched, but he kept silent, irritated at being spoken to like a child. 

 

Changkyun hadn't spoken the entire time, but he cleared his throat now. “I actually had a, uh, date, today.” he said, and Kihyun smirked a little at how red the younger's ears were. “Well, as long as you take Hyunwoo with you, you can go anywhere you normally would. Except the office. I need it clear for the sweep.” Jiyong's attention was now on his phone and Kihyun knew this “meeting” was coming to a close.

 

“You said we'd be briefed on the situation.” Kihyun reminded, not gently. Jiyong looked up then, nodding. “Hoseok, you'll go with Kihyun. Answer any questions he may have for you. He and Changkyun both have the highest security clearance in this matter.” Jiyong explained. 

 

The shorter of the men nodded, and Kihyun finally took a look at the two men. They were both exceptionally good-looking, and Kihyun pursed his lips thoughtfully. The taller one was golden tan, hair a light brown pushed up off of his forehead. His lips were pretty, the kind people paid to have, and his eyes were alert, flickering around the room. 

 

The other man (Hoseok, Jiyong had called him)  was not as tan, but still gorgeous. He was shorter than the other man, but his arms were as big if not bigger. He had deep brown eyes, but they were hard, seemingly emotionless. His lips curled at the edges, giving him the appearance of being slightly amused at all the time. He had a baby face, almost, but the rest of him was a hundred percent man. 

 

Kihyun shivered to think what he could do with those arms, that physique. Maybe having a personal bodyguard around wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. (Welcome) Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Hoseok finds out some things about Kihyun and vice versa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Home by AURORA
> 
> not beta'd, so sorry for mistakes (i type this on my phone bc my laptop broke and im also a trash human being so apologies in advance for easily avoidable typos)
> 
> but thanks for reading uwu

There were a few more things to take care of, but it was less than a half hour before Kihyun was making his way to his personalized parking spot in the parking garage, silent new babysitter trailing after him. The other man's eyes flitted around them, and Kihyun assumed he was assessing any potential threats, and he rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

 

When they reached his car, he purposely pressed the siren instead of the unlock button, but Hoseok didn't even bat an eye. “Are you even an actual human?” Kihyun scoffed, silencing the car as he opened the door. Hoseok didn't answer.

 

Kihyun wasn't usually very ostentatious about his wealth, but his car was his baby, his pride and joy, and you could just look at it and know the owner had money. 

 

Kihyun slid into the car easily, smirking to himself at the slight grimace on Hoseok's face as he folded his large frame into the small space of the sleek sports car. It was the first facial expression the man had made, so Kihyun counted it as progress. 

 

The car's aerodynamic design wasn't just for looks, and they made it back to Kihyun's apartment complex fairly quickly. Hoseok was still looking around like someone was going to drop out of the sky and jump them until they got to the penthouse. 

 

“You can relax.” Kihyun said as they walked inside. “This penthouse is on the top floor, and you need to have a special clearance badge for the elevator to even go up this far.” he explained, shedding his blazer and tie, unbuttoning his top button. 

 

“I will need a list of all the people with clearance.” Hoseok said, and Kihyun was taken aback by how soft the man's voice was. He had expected the man's timbre to match the tough exterior, but he was kind of glad it didn't, for a reason he had yet to figure out yet. 

 

Kihyun opened his mouth to speak, but Hoseok spoke quicker. “I would also like to have the floor plan to this penthouse if at all possible.” He was polite, at least. Kihyun was grateful the guy wasn't a complete asshole. 

 

“Sure thing. Look, I'm gonna get changed really quickly, then I'll show you where you’ll stay, and I'll get you any information or whatever you need.” he took a step towards his room, and stopped. “Make yourself at home, I guess?” 

 

He changed clothes quickly, a comfortable pair of admittedly expensive jeans and an over-sized cream-colored sweater. When he wandered back into the living area, Hoseok was still stood by the counter. 

 

“Have you even moved?” Kihyun asked, brow raised, skepticism written on every inch of his face. Hoseok looked at him. “Of course. I got a glass of water.” he replied, motioning to the glass Kihyun had overlooked. “You know you are allowed to sit?” Kihyun commented, walking over the coffee table, gathering some papers. 

 

“Okay. I don't have a written list, but myself, my brother, Woozi, and the housekeeper are the only ones with clearance to the penthouse. Since I was kicked out of my office this morning, I have free time to get you a clearance badge as well.” Kihyun said, shuffling through the papers before he stopped.

 

“Floor plans. Just for the penthouse. If you want the floor plans for the building, we'll discuss that when we go to get your badge.” Hoseok was listening closely, but he still stood upright. Kihyun huffed, handing the papers to the other man. “Follow me.” 

 

He walked down the hall, to the guest room, and opened the door, Hoseok following him inside. “I have two guest rooms. This one here, which gives you the most privacy, or the one beside my room.” 

 

Hoseok seemed to contemplate it, looking over the room thoughtfully. “May I see the location of the other one?” he asked, and Kihyun sighed. “Of course, but Hoseok, you really don't have to be so formal. Loosen up.” he said as they walked to the other guest room. 

 

“This one will be fine. It's closer to the door. In the event of a break-in, they'd have to pass me to get to you. I will reside here.” he said softly, patting the bed awkwardly as he passed it. “I noticed you don't have anything with you…” Kihyun trailed off, not quite sure where he was going with that. 

 

“It's alright. I have my go-bag back at the office. I can go without it for a night.” Hoseok said, and Kihyun’s mind unhelpfully supplied the thought that he wouldn't mind spending hours listening to Hoseok speak. “We'll go back there later tonight, after close. Jiyong will surely be done with his sweep by then.” Kihyun said, leaving no room for negotiation. 

 

They wandered back into the living room, and Kihyun grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and carried it to the kitchen, plopping himself down at the bar, one leg folded under him. “I've got some work to do, that I actually  _ can  _ do from home. Feel free to roam about, explore. Even wander around the building if the penthouse bores you. Just make sure you take my badge if you leave.” 

 

Hoseok frowned, but Kihyun's focus was on his computer and he missed it. “You're awfully trusting of me.” he said quietly, so quietly, that Kihyun almost missed it. “Well, Jiyong had a reason he handpicked you. If he trusts you, then so do I.” Kihyun said, glancing at the other man, whose face was still pulled into a frown. 

 

“Are you always this trusting?” Hoseok asked, posture tight as he stood, awaiting an answer. Kihyun chuckled nervously. “What, Hoseok? Are you here to kill me?” he asked, and the dark gaze the older man shot him sent a shiver down his spine; he would determine later if it was fear or arousal. “No, Kihyun. I'm here to protect you. But that doesn't mean that everyone you trust has your best interests at heart.” he warned. 

 

Kihyun didn't have anything further to say to that, so he turned back to his keyboard, admittedly a little unsettled. He could feel Hoseok's eyes on him, and it ruined his concentration, so he turned again to the older man. “You can also check out the upstairs; the music room, my home office, and the entrance to the pool is up there. Also the gym -- I never use it, but something tells me you'll put it to good use for me.” he smiled at Hoseok, and the older man's eyes widened infinitesimally. 

 

He hesitated, and Kihyun could tell he was conflicted, but he wasn't sure about what. “Thank you, Kihyun. But until the proper security measures are in place, I can't let you out of my sight.” he said stiffly, a tinge of disappointment coloring his words. 

 

“Okay. If you're gonna stick around, go over to the couch or something. I can't work with you staring at me.” Kihyun protested, grinning when the other man looked away, ears reddening. “S-sorry.” Hoseok stuttered, moving to go sit on the couch. 

 

*******

 

They had sat in silence, and though Kihyun had expected it to be painfully awkward, it was  _ almost  _ comfortable. Hours later, when he'd finally finished signing off on all the most urgent reports, he closed his laptop, rubbing at his eyes. “Remind me not to work on my laptop without my glasses.” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the swimming vision. 

 

Hoseok stood, walking over to the table, and Kihyun opened his eyes when he felt the man's presence beside him. “What would you like to eat for lunch? I was going to cook, but I gave myself a headache, so i'm probably just going to order, if that's alright?” he said, moving his hands to rub at his temples. Hoseok frowned. “Oh. You don't have to feed me. I keep a snack in my go-bag.” he said. 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I'm ordering chicken. I hope you like chicken.” he said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his favorite restaurant. Hoseok shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, and when Kihyun was done ordering the older man coughed. “How much do I owe you?” he asked, reaching for his wallet. 

 

“You live here now. You share my groceries and my living space. Just...pretend we're roommates or something.” Kihyun replied. “Come on, I'll show you the upstairs before the delivery gets here.”

 

Hoseok started to loosen up only once they got to the gym, and the sparkle in his eye was not lost on Kihyun. They didn't stay in the room long, as the apartment buzzer rang, announcing that the delivery had arrived. 

 

“How do you get delivery if you have to have a badge to get to the penthouse?” Hoseok asked, all business. “I meet him in the lobby. You actually have to come with me, so we can get your badge while we're down there.” Kihyun said, slipping his feet into his favorite slippers -- ones Minhyuk had gifted him for Christmas.

 

In the lobby, Kihyun met the delivery boy and got their food, tipping the young man generously. He then walked over to the desk, and Hoseok followed quietly behind. 

 

“Kihyun! Got a new pet?” the beautiful boy behind the desk said with a soft laugh, glancing over Kihyun's shoulder at Hoseok, who stiffened. “Very funny, Gyu. I've got a new personal security detail. I'm going to need you to make a badge to the penthouse for him, please.” Kihyun said, all smiles. He could feel Hoseok watching the interaction intently, and he knew the security-obsessed man would question if he could trust Mingyu. 

 

“Wow, new guy gets a badge to the penthouse on the first day? You'd think with all the times your tongue's been in my---” Kihyun leaned forward, slapping his hand over Mingyu's mouth. “Not now, Mingyu. Get him a badge, please.” he said, feeling the blood hot in his cheeks. “Yes, sir.” Mingyu chirped, punching information into the computer quickly. 

 

Kihyun got caught out watching those hands move quickly over the keyboard, and he flushed deeper when Mingyu caught his stare, sending a flirty wink in his direction before disappearing into the office behind the desk. He re-appeared shortly, brand new badge, still warm, in hand. He handed it to Kihyun, but didn’t let go. “Call me, sometime, Ki. It's been a while.” he said. Kihyun nodded, giving the badge to Hoseok and leading him to the elevator. 

 

When the doors closed, he sighed. “Okay, slide your badge, and click the button for the penthouse. I want to make sure it works before we go all the way back up.” he said. Hoseok listened, and the elevator began to move. “Great! Now, let's eat when we get upstairs, and then we can go back to the office. Changkyun's coming over with his newest boy toy and Hyunwoo for dinner, so at least you won't only have to put up with me.” Kihyun said with a laugh, but Hoseok didn't return it. 

 

They ate dinner in relative silence, but Hoseok’s curios gaze felt like it was burning through Kihyun. “Go ahead. Ask.” he said, snippy, annoyed that the other man's constant stare had the ability to unnerve him so easily. “I just -- why does your b-boyfriend not have badge clearance?” the older man asked. The tips of his ears were red, and Kihyun would be lying if he said he didn't find it endearing. 

 

“Mingyu is not my boyfriend. We used to hook up quite regularly, but like he said, it's been a while.” he replied, deciding honesty was going to be the best policy if he was going to be living with Hoseok for an extended amount of time. “Which brings up another thing. Feel free to have company over. But if you bring your girlfriend or hook-up over, maybe stay in the other guest room, so I don't have to hear her, alright?” he said. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at that, smiling a little, for the first time since he'd stepped foot in the apartment. “It would be a boyfriend. If I had one. But yeah, got it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twittering: @hyvngkiho


	3. Do It For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hoseok and Kihyun get a little wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from the song by Pentagon :") 
> 
> Early update! I just felt like it ♡♡ thanks for the comments. They truly make me want to update so much quicker for yall. 
> 
> sorry this is just a filler, the story will start to develop quickly in the next few chapters ♡

After their early dinner, Hoseok and Kihyun went back to the office to get Hoseok's go bag. Kihyun drove with one hand, phone in the other, until all of a sudden it wasn't. “What the hell?” he hissed, glaring at Hoseok who returned the look. “Texting and driving? Seriously?” the judgment in his tone hit a nerve and Kihyun snatched the phone back, shoving it into his pocket.

 

“I'm being paid quite a large amount to protect your life from people who want to hurt you, but maybe you're the biggest threat to yourself.” Hoseok scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kihyun had to force himself to focus on the road instead of his bodyguard's massive arms, but it proved to be difficult. 

 

“I was just sending one text. Stop being dramatic.” Kihyun said. “Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo are on their way to the apartment, they'll probably be there before we arrive.” he added. Hoseok nodded, but said nothing further. 

 

The others were waiting for them when they walked through the front doors of the lobby, and Kihyun greeted them with a smile. He didn't say anything as he made his way to the elevator, the group of people following behind him closely. 

 

Once in the apartment, he sighed heavily, already regretting having company. “Make yourselves at home. I'm going to change and then start cooking.” he said. Changkyun nodded distractedly, too busy whispering to Hyungwon who laughed loudly. 

 

Hoseok, who had been talking quietly with Hyunwoo looked up then, following after Kihyun. “Have you come to watch me undress, Hoseok?” he joked as the bodyguard followed him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

 

Hoseok's ears burned red, but his facial expression did not relax. “How much do you know about this Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked, dutifully turning to face the door when Kihyun pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

“Hyungwon? Not much, really. Changkyun's only been seeing him for about two weeks. He's old money, born into Chae Industries money.” Kihyun explained, pulling on a pair of soft pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Hoseok was quiet, processing Kihyun's words. 

 

“Can we trust him up here? I think we should run a check on him. I was talking to Hyunwoo about it.” he said, peeking over his shoulder before turning around when he realized Kihyun was fully dressed. Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “If it makes you feel better, Hoseok. But a word of advice, be subtle about it. Changkyun will  _ not  _ be happy if he finds out you background checked his booty call behind his back.” 

 

It was Hoseok's turn to raise an eyebrow. “They…?” he trailed off and Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, Hoseok, they fuck. You can say it.” he rolled his eyes, pushing past the older man to leave the room. 

 

He entered the kitchen, and everyone migrated to the bar. He felt slightly uncomfortable being in the center of everyone's line of sight, but he didn't say anything as Changkyun babbled on about what he'd done with his day. 

 

As he cooked, his mind wandered, and he suddenly remembered he had wanted to ask Hoseok about what had caused Jiyong and the security to think that there was a threat to their safety. He wanted to ask now; Hoseok wasn't participating in the conversation being commanded by Hyungwon and Changkyun, anyway. But something told him that Hoseok probably wouldn't discuss it in front of Hyungwon even if Kihyun had asked, so he made a mental note to ask him later. 

 

Dinner was served, and the steady streams of happy groans and loud exclamations of enjoyment tinted Kihyun's cheeks pink. Changkyun proceeded to complain about how Kihyun got all the talent, but undermined the compliment by saying he himself got all the good looks. It earned a loud laugh from Hyungwon and a forced chuckle from everyone else. 

 

After everyone had eaten, and Changkyun and Hyungwon moved back to the couch, Kihyun stayed behind to clean the dishes. Hoseok still sat at the bar, but he obviously had something to say. “You know, you don't have to ask my permission to talk or whatever. Just say what you have to say.” Kihyun said, filling the sink. 

 

“Well, I was just -- why are you doing the dishes?” Hoseok asked. His voice was gentle, as if he was scared of offending Kihyun and Kihyun chuckled. “Who else is supposed to do them, Hoseok?” Hoseok looked down then, and Kihyun laughed louder. 

 

“Just because I’ve got a nice apartment doesn't mean I can't do simple things like the dishes.” he said, turning back to start cleaning. He heard the stool scrape against the floor as Hoseok stood and walked over to him. “I could help.” the older man said quietly. 

 

Kihyun's chest constricted a little with the man's sudden proximity, but he ignored it with a shake of his head. “Go watch the movie with the others. I'll take care of the kitchen for tonight.” he insisted. Hoseok hesitated, but eventually turned and left, and Kihyun took a deep breath. As he cleaned the dishes, he smiled to himself at how domestic it would have been to do the dishes with Hoseok. In the same minute, he scolded himself for even having the thought. 

 

Dishes done, he wandered into the living room, sitting on the edge of couch. “I'm actually probably going to call it a night. Feel free to stay as long as you want.” Kihyun said. Changkyun stood, stretching his arms over his head. “I think Hyungwon and I are actually gonna head back to mine.” he said. Kihyun stood, giving his little brother a quick hug. “Alright, Kkung. I'll see you at work in the morning.” he said. 

 

“Do you need anything before I turn in?” Kihyun asked Hoseok after the others had left. “Just -- there's a security system right? Alarms and everything? I just want to make sure all the entrances are covered.” the man said, and Kihyun nodded, grabbing a slim folder off of the mantle. “Here. Security codes and everything. They're on a rotation, so they're never the same two days in a row.” he explained. 

 

“I'll still be up for a little while if you have any questions.” he said, turning towards his room with a nod. “Goodnight, Kihyun.” Hoseok called out. Kihyun smiled, but didn't turn. “Goodnight, Hoseok.” 

 

*******

 

Kihyun woke up to the alarm on his phone blaring in his ear and he sighed heavily as he silenced it, forcing himself to sit up so he wouldn't fall back asleep. After being sure he wouldn't fall over, he went to use the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. 

 

“Good morning.” Hoseok's voice startled him so much, he almost dropped the coffee mug he was holding. “Jesus Christ!” he hissed, hand over his heart, as if that would reduce the too-fast pace it was beating at. “I didn't mean to startle you.” Hoseok said, tone apologetic. 

 

“No, it's fine. I just -- forgot you'd be here. Used to waking up on my own. Sorry about my lack of pants.” he said then, tugging at the hem of the over-sized t-shirt he was wearing. The garment was large on him, but the collar showed off his collarbones, and the hem only fell to halfway down his thighs. He tried not to appear self-conscious as he turned to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

“I have to be to the office by nine. I usually leave here at quarter past eight so I can get coffee before I go.” he said. “You have a cup of coffee in your hand.” Hoseok pointed out, and Kihyun fixed him with a hard stare. “This is my wake-up coffee. I still need my latte.” he explained. Hoseok didn't understand, but he nodded nevertheless. 

 

They got into a routine quickly over the next few days; Hoseok started having Kihyun's coffee ready by the time the younger man woke up, and he sat at the counter going over his brief on his cellphone while Kihyun made them breakfast. They would eat quickly, Kihyun showered -- Hoseok would shower at night to avoid time mismanagement -- and they would leave the apartment every day at precisely 8:15. 

 

It frustrated Hoseok that they can't make the line for coffee go faster, but Kihyun started ordering his soy iced latte ahead of time, so they can just go through the drive-thru and pick it up quickly. Kihyun teased Hoseok that his only flaw was his lack of patience, and the older man would pout though he wasn't really upset. 

 

The routine with Hoseok was nice, and Hoseok was nice and Kihyun was ridiculously aware of how much he enjoyed the other man's presence, but he also knew he should spend time with someone else. 

 

On their way home Friday evening, Kihyun turned the radio down, and Hoseok looked up from his phone. “I'm having Mingyu over for a pool night tonight. I didn't want it to be weird for you, so I invited my friend Minhyuk, too.” he said. Hoseok was stiff, but he nodded. “Hoseok?” he asked, taking his focus off of the road for a second. “Sounds good! I won't swim -- a swimming suit isn't something you pack in your go bag. But I will hang out by the pool with you.” 

 

The answer was weird, but Kihyun tried not to dwell on it as they made their way home. “Also, I'm probably gonna drink a shit ton, so make sure I don't drown myself.” he said with a laugh as they entered the elevator. “I would never let you drown.” Hoseok said earnestly, and Kihyun smiled brightly at him. “Thanks, Hoseokkie.” he patted the older man on the cheek as he walked past him to the penthouse. Hoseok looked after the smaller man, gaze intense. He wondered to himself when he'd started enjoying his job again. 

 

Kihyun was already in his room changing when Hoseok walked through the front door, so the older man just sat down at the bar, scrolling through his phone. He was so absorbed in the brief he was currently reading, he didn't hear Kihyun walk out. “You can't be on your phone all night.” the younger man said, and Hoseok startled at the sound of his voice. 

 

“I have to keep in constant communic--” he trailed off as he took in what Kihyun was wearing. The younger man was wearing his swim shorts -- and they were  _ very very very  _ short. Additionally, he was wearing a low-necked tank top, his arms out. Hoseok felt his mind blanked as his eyes mapped the miles of bare skin. 

 

“Seok?” Kihyun's voice was soft, a current of  _ something  _ that twisted in Hoseok's stomach. “Uh, communication. Constant communication with HQ.” he said, looking away, eyes glued to his phone now, cheeks hot. Kihyun smiled to himself, not sure if he'd ever seen the older man blush before. 

 

“Mingyu's not gonna be here for another half hour. Want to come swim with me? Or watch me or whatever?” he said, shifting from one bare foot to the other. Hoseok felt it was a bad idea, but he stood, nodding. “Cool!” Kihyun lit up, turning on his heel and rushing towards the stairs, Hoseok following hesitantly.

 

“You know, I can order some swim shorts for you, if you want to swim with us.” Kihyun said when Hoseok walked into the pool room. The room was glass, so it could absorb the sunlight during the day, and it was heated at night. Hoseok actually ached to swim, but he was already struggling with how to remain professional around Kihyun who intrigued him to no end and drew him in with every glance and smile. 

 

“It's fine. Don't worry about me.” Hoseok said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Kihyun frowned but didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the tank top over his head and tossed it onto one of the lounge chairs. Hoseok tried (and failed) to not stare, but Kihyun's skin was mesmerizing and the tingle in Hoseok's fingertips couldn't possibly be a yearning to touch. 

 

The younger man dove into the pool quickly, swimming a few laps, and Hoseok turned his attention to his phone before Kihyun swam up to the edge closest to Hoseok. “I've been meaning to ask. Will you explain the circumstances that caused Jiyong to think personal security was necessary?” he asked, resting his chin on his arms. “Later. Just enjoy your pool time.” Hoseok replied. 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes but went back to swimming. The sound of his splashing around became a relaxing background as Hoseok started reading a book on his phone. It took him a moment, but then all of a sudden, he noticed he didn't hear splashing anymore. When he looked up, bubbles broke the surface, but Kihyun wasn't coming up for air. A spear of panic pierced his chest, and he stood from his chair, setting down his phone, eyes searching for Kihyun beneath the water. 

 

“Kihyun!” he jumped into the water, fully clothed, strong legs kicking, moving him quickly towards Kihyun. He grabbed the smaller man firmly around the waist and swam to the surface, flopping Kihyun onto the tile. “Kihyun!” he exclaimed, patting the man's face gently. Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the CPR he'd learned when he heard a small chuckle. 

 

“What the fuck?!” he hissed, meeting Kihyun's smiling eyes. “I've been swimming since before I could walk almost. I'm fine, Seok. I just wanted you to come swim with me.” he said with a grin. Hoseok didn't smile, in fact, his glare darkened. “I thought you were really in trouble, Kihyun. I'm your bodyguard, not a toy.” he spat angrily. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was angry, though he had an idea. He stood pulling his soaking shirt over his head and wringing the excess water from it back into the pool. He could feel Kihyun's wide eyes on him. 

 

“Hoseok, I'm sorry. It was a harmless joke.” Kihyun said, his voice small. Hoseok pulled his shirt back on, but he didn't miss the way Kihyun's eyes followed the lines of his body. “I think I'm going to spend my night in the gym. I'll be right next door if anyone needs me. I'm going to go change into some dry clothes first.” he explained. Kihyun frowned then. “Are you mad?” he asked with a small pout, but Hoseok didn't answer as he walked out, jeans heavy with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typos and shit, i still dont have a laptop to write with, and im too lazy to edit on my phone so sorry sorry
> 
> twittering: @hyvngkiho


	4. Everyday, Boom Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks. had horrible writer's block lately and an awful depressive episode has had me out of commission but i'm trying to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> also not edited so sorry for any mistakes x

Kihyun didn't have much time to think about how he'd upset Hoseok, because pretty soon, he'd received a text from Mingyu that he was in the lobby. Kihyun glanced down at himself, soaking wet and sighed. “Hoseok?” he called out, not knowing whether or not he should expect an answer. He wasn't used to Hoseok being upset with him. 

 

Hoseok appeared a moment later, still slightly damp, in a pair of black joggers and a black compression t-shirt that Kihyun tried desperately not to focus on. “Do you need something?” the older man asked, and Kihyun frowned slightly at the hardness of his tone. 

 

“I'm soaking wet and I forgot I've got to go down and let the boys in, and I was wondering if it's not too much to ask,” he paused, chewing nervously at his bottom lip. “If you'd go down to the lobby and let them up.” he met Hoseok's eyes then, but they were mysteriously blank. “Of course. Anything else?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kihyun's eyes widened as the muscles bulged and he shook his head. “N-no, thank you, Hoseok.” Hoseok didn't answer as he strode out of the room. 

 

Kihyun does laps while he waits for his friends to arrive, and he's just come up for air when someone launches themselves into the pool beside him, cannonball style. Kihyun groans, rapidly blinking the water from his eyes. “Jesus, Minhyuk. Can't you ever get in the pool like a normal person?” he grumbled. Minhyuk threw an arm around the shorter man's shoulders and laughed. “Me? Normal? C'mon, Ki, I thought you knew me better.” he pushed his too-long hair out of his eyes and looked around as Mingyu walked into the room.

 

“Hey, you promised me Johnny Bravo would be here.” Minhyuk whined, and Kihyun laughed loudly at the comparison. “He's just in the room next to us; working out.” he said, trying not to dwell too much on that fact. “Hey, Gyu! Did you bring something to drink?” Kihyun batted his eyelashes and Mingyu laughed, hiding it behind his palm. “Of course, Ki. What kind of a pool party has no booze.” he grabbed a bottle of rumchata from the bag he'd place on the chaise and waded into the pool. 

 

“Please tell me you guys aren't gonna get handsy while I'm in the pool with you.” Minhyuk groaned, giving them the side eye as Mingyu swam to Kihyun's side. “Of course not.” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk tried to contain his laughter at the disappointed look on Mingyu's face. “But no promises about the hot tub.” the younger man said, prompting a smile from Mingyu and a pout from Minhyuk. 

 

“Hey, Johnny Bravo!” Minhyuk called out a little later, words slightly slurred as the Fireball he'd consumed started taking affect. Kihyun, who was draped over Mingyu, just floating, laughed at that. “He isn't going to respond to that.” But as if specifically to prove him wrong, Hoseok walked into the room. 

 

He was dripping sweat, and the already tight shirt clung tighter to him, emphasizing the swells and dips of his well-toned chest. Kihyun watched with wide eyes as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of the man's neck and then got lost in the fabric. 

 

“Did you need something?” Hoseok asked, looking straight at Kihyun, though it was obvious he hadn't been the one to call his bodyguard by the ridiculous moniker. “Can you swim with me? These two are being gross and I'm lonely and tipsy.” Minhyuk said with a pout, and Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “I was planning on just spending the night in the gym.” he said, frowning slightly. 

 

Kihyun had to look away -- Hoseok looked like every fantasy he'd ever had involving hot buff guys fresh from a work-out, and he really didn't want to get a hard-on in these tiny shorts. “Let's go to the hot tub.” he whispered in Mingyu's ear, and the other man nodded, easily lifting Kihyun up to sit on the side of the pool. 

 

Kihyun could feel Hoseok's eyes on him, but he refused to look back. Minhyuk was still babbling, but no one was really listening. “Hoseok, would you mind helping Minhyuk get to bed? I think he's a little too drunk.” Kihyun asked, and Hoseok's eyes narrowed. “Of course.” his voice was as hard as flint, but he gently reached out to lead Minhyuk from the pool. Kihyun watched them leave the room, and took a deep breath. He didn't know why it was that he found it so hard to breathe around Hoseok sometimes. 

 

The thought vanished at the feeling of a warm mouth on his neck, and Kihyun smirked a little, attention returning to Mingyu. “You're lucky we're alone now.” he murmured, pushing a hand through the man's hair. “As if this isn't why you sent them away.” Mingyu refocused his attention from Kihyun's neck to his lips, and the shorter man smiled into the kiss, loving the way Mingyu tasted like coconut rum and a little chlorine. 

 

The kiss got heavier, and they pushed and pulled each other, their enthusiasm evident in every part of their bodies. Mingyu eagerly reached for the drawstring of Kihyun’s shorts, but Kihyun stopped him. “We're not doing it in the hot tub, Gyu.” he said sternly, though the scorching kiss he followed with, relieved a bit of the sting. 

 

Pouting, Mingyu stood, hoisting Kihyun up by his thighs, grinning when the shorter man wrapped his legs around him. “Bedroom, then?” Mingyu asked, and Kihyun didn't hesitate to agree. They fumbled with each other's clothes all the way down the stairs, nearly falling more than once. 

 

Once in the hallway, Kihyun stopped in his tracks. “Fuck.” he huffed, pulling away from another heated kiss. “What's wrong?” Gyu asked, forehead wrinkling just slightly as he frowned. “I have no guest room. Hoseok would have put Min in there to sl--” he paused as he heard voices and a laugh from the living room. 

 

If you asked him what drove him to break free of Mingyu's embrace and walk into the living room, he would tell you he didn't know. He also would tell you he didn't know what he expected to see. But Minhyuk and Hoseok huddled together on the couch watching something was definitely not on his list. 

 

“What's going on?” Kihyun asked, and the jealous note in his voice was inaudible to everyone else, but crystal clear to his own ears. Minhyuk and Hoseok looked up in sync, their smiles fading only slightly. “I told Hoseokkie I wasn't tired yet, and he said he'd watch a movie with me.” Minhyuk said, snuggling his face further into Hoseok's thigh where his head was currently resting. Hoseok chuckled. “Yeah, I figured it couldn't hurt. You seemed to be in good hands.” the last comment was thrown out casually, but something in the way it was said prickled under Kihyun's skin. 

 

“You were supposed to put him to bed and then come back upstairs, Hoseok.” he said. He felt Mingyu's odd stare, but he refused to meet his eyes. The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said them, but it was too late now. “I'm sorry? I thought you'd want privacy.” Hoseok said, eyes hard, and the smile from a minute ago completely gone. “Protection is more important than privacy at the moment, Hoseok. It was irresponsible to leave me up there alone.” he felt Mingyu tense beside him, and he sighed inwardly. 

 

_ Just shut up, Ki, you're making it worse,  _ he reprimanded himself. 

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Yoo. It won't happen again.” Hoseok said stiffly, gently scooping Minhyuk up and taking him to the guest room without a second glance in Kihyun's direction. 

 

*******

 

The next morning, Kihyun woke to a note on the nightstand from Mingyu; a half-assed excuse for why he hadn't stayed the night. Kihyun doesn't know why it stings so much when he's never let the boy stay with him before anyway, despite the obvious hints Gyu had been dropping about wanting to stay the night. 

 

He glanced at the bedside table and sighed. It was still early. He wondered if Minhyuk had stayed or if Mingyu had taken him home. When his thoughts moved to Hoseok he groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He'd crossed a line with Hoseok last night, and he didn't think it would be easy to rectify the situation. But he knows Hoseok likes to eat, so he'll start with breakfast. 

 

But of course, life is not that easy. When he pads out of his bedroom, Hoseok is already sitting at the kitchen bar, sipping from a mug --  _ probably tea, he hates coffee,  _ Kihyun thinks. 

 

Neither of them speak as Kihyun starts brewing a pot of coffee. Kihyun isn't sure what to say, and Hoseok's putting out really harsh  _ don't talk to me  _ vibes, and it's truthfully a little intimidating. But if there was one thing to make Hoseok talk, it was questions about security. 

 

“I'd like to be briefed on why Jiyong deemed the personal security a necessity.” Kihyun said, his voice sounding louder in the room, silent besides the drip of the coffee maker. Hoseok looked up from his phone, then, and nodded. 

 

“The week before your father died, there was an attack on Mr. Kwon's house. He wasn't home at the time -- a critical oversight on the part of whoever planned the attack -- but he had his best private investigator on it.” Hoseok explained. Kihyun listened attentively as he moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. 

 

“Namjoon, Mr. Kwon's private investigator and a close family friend, found that some important information such as the nature of deals and times and places that meetings were to take place was being leaked to an organization that went only by Greenback.” Hoseok sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, and Kihyun turned to the refrigerator abruptly, reprimanding his mind for the images of domesticity it provided. 

 

“Mr. Kwon informed your father of his findings as soon as he found out, and they sent Namjoon across the pond to do some research for your father. But apparently, he never arrived. And then, two days later, your father died. We requested the autopsy report from the medical examiner, but they were reluctant to turn it over. It should arrive to your office tomorrow.” 

 

“The evidence is all circumstantial at this point, but better keep you safe before you need to be safe, then after someone's already shooting at you.” Hoseok said, turning his attention back to his phone. Kihyun was frustrated -- he had more questions he needed answered, but it looked like Hoseok was done speaking with him. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of Minhyuk last night.” he said cautiously. He was hyper aware of the way Hoseok's jaw clenched at the mention of the previous night. The older man opened his mouth to say something, but just as he was about to speak, an explosion rocked the floor beneath them. 

 

Kihyun fell, knocking his head on the corner of the counter, and his vision whited as a searing pain rushed through his head. He could hear Hoseok's voice, but he couldn't tell what was being said, there was just a ringing sound. And smoke. So much smoke. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was being lifted off the ground. Hoseok was yelling, and Kihyun frowned, the frown only deepening as Hoseok bypassed the elevator and went straight for the stairs. The skeptical voice in Kihyun's head said there was no way Hoseok could make it down the stairs from the penthouse to the lobby while carrying him. 

 

But, of course, the next time he wrenched his eyes open, he's being gently laid on a stretcher, and Hoseok is standing above him. “Ki, can you hear me?” his voice was fading in and out behind the ringing in Kihyun's ear, but the younger man could mostly hear him. He nodded, and Hoseok smiled -- a bland, unhappy line on his face, really. “I'm riding in the ambulance with him. This isn't a request.” Kihyun realized Hoseok was no longer talking to him, so he let his eyes flutter closed again, and all he could hear after that was the beeping of some machines and Hoseok's soothing voice before everything went black. 


	5. Tension, Tension, Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Tension by Pretty Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again that this is such poor quality. I can't seem to break out of this depressive episode but I also hate to leave you guys hanging. and again it's not edited, so sorry for the shitty chapter and the shitty grammar ily guys for reading this junk lmao

An incessant beeping rouses Kihyun, and it takes all of his focus to get his eyes to open. When he does, he instantly squeezes them shut again, bright white light blinding him. It's then he notices the intense throbbing in his head, and he groans, throat dry and scratchy. 

 

“Ki?” the voice was soft, but Kihyun still jumped, startled, eyes opening again. “Hoseok? Where--?” he trailed off, finally taking in the room around him. The hospital. “What are we doing here?” he asked, voice barely audible. 

 

Hoseok, the lifesaver he is, helps Kihyun to sit up and hands him a glass of water. “Thank you.” Kihyun breathes after he's downed the entire thing. “How do you feel?” Hoseok asked, frowning. Kihyun thought that was odd. Hoseok rarely seemed upset. 

 

“My head hurts like a bitch, but I feel fine besides that.” Kihyun said confusedly, not entirely sure what he was doing in the hospital. “I'm guessing you don't remember.” the older man said, and Kihyun shook his head. “Someone attacked your apartment building. A bomb. You fell and hit your head on the corner of the counter. The bomb decimated at least four floors of the building, but your penthouse was very clearly the target.” Hoseok explained, and now it was Kihyun's turn to frown. 

 

“How long do I have to stay here?” he asked, trying to sit up. Hoseok pushed him back down with a firm hand. “You have to at least stay until the doctors give you the go ahead. Some men from my agency are checking out the building right now. Once you're discharged, we will go back and grab some stuff, and then we'll be on our way.” Hoseok explained. 

 

“On our way to where?” Kihyun asked. Hoseok didn't answer, and Kihyun's frown deepened. “I'm glad you're okay, though, Kihyun.” he said, and Kihyun pretended not to notice how heavy the words were; he wouldn't fool himself into thinking this was more than a job for Hoseok. They fall quiet, and Kihyun thanks the powers that be that it isn't awkward. 

 

A few hours later, and Kihyun is signing his own release forms, and the frown on Hoseok's face hasn't faded even once. “You're going to get frown lines, Hoseok.” he says with a sigh as the bigger man helps him into his jacket. There's a stain on the collar, and Kihyun suspects it might be his own blood, but he shakes the thought from his mind. 

 

“We're taking an undisclosed route back to the penthouse. I would suggest you make a list of what you need on the way. Once we're up there, you'll have exactly twenty minutes, and then we're leaving.” Hoseok explained, looking up from his phone to meet Kihyun's eyes. “O-okay. That's not really a lot of time.” It's Kihyun's turn to frown. “We're on a tight schedule.” was the only answer Hoseok offered him. 

 

As they walked through the hospital and Hoseok signed him out at the front desk, Kihyun noticed something. “It's just you here?” he asked tentatively. Hoseok straightened up, turning to face the shorter man. “Changkyun stopped by, if that's what you're worried about. But he insisted they get Hyungwon before he goes to his destination, so their schedule is even tighter than ours. He left early.” Hoseok explained. 

 

“Destination? What destination? Stop talking like we're in a spy movie!” Kihyun snapped, irritated that he'd woken up in the hospital without his only family by his side. Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Kihyun. You're just going to have to stop behaving like an irritable child for a moment, and trust me. This is what I'm trained to do, okay?” the bodyguard didn't seem mad, just tired, maybe a little on edge. Kihyun deflated. “Sorry, I'm just -- sorry.” 

 

The car ride back to the penthouse was full of twists and turns, rather bothersome, but not long. Kihyun's eyes widened as he stared at the gaping hole in the side of the building. The thought that the attack was meant for him sends a chill down his spine and he looks away, opting to look at Hoseok instead, except the older man is staring back at him. 

 

“Alright. We're going in. Don't stop to talk to anyone, don't stop for anything. We go up, get your stuff, and leave. Do you understand?” Hoseok asked sternly, and if he hadn't been somewhat terrified of this entire situation, Kihyun thinks he might have been turned on. “Y-yeah. I understand.” he said. “Good. Stay with me.” 

 

He followed closely behind Hoseok, and his mind idly supplied him with the thought that many people have been killed by being stabbed in the back, too, and he shuffled anxiously, silently willing Hoseok to pick up the pace. Once inside, the vice grip around his lungs loosens a bit, and he took a deep breath, but the air smells like ash, feels heavy, polluted, in his lungs. He sees Mingyu at the front desk, but when the man waves, he averts his eyes. Hoseok said not to stop to talk to anyone. He can sense Mingyu's eyes on him as he and Hoseok enter the stairwell, and he makes a mental note to text the young man later. 

 

“Wait, we're not seriously taking the stairs.” he said once they're halfway up the first flight. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at that. “Yes, Kihyun. Elevators are on lockdown after fires and explosions.” he said, his voice condescending, and Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the older man. “Well, if the bomb didn't kill me, walking up all these stairs certainly will.” he grumbled under his breath, but he stuck close to Hoseok anyway, trying not to glance over his shoulder every five seconds. 

 

That same cloying air from downstairs filled his lungs yet again as they walked into the penthouse. Hoseok tapped something on his watch and it beeped. “Twenty minutes. When this goes off, we leave, regardless of whether or not you have everything.” he said. Kihyun didn't bother with a reply, just made his way to his bedroom.

 

“I hope you know you're carrying my suitcase downstairs.” he said as he pulled said suitcase out of the closet, setting it on the floor. “Of course, your Majesty.” Hoseok replied, walking into the room with his go-bag over his shoulder. “Do you need help?” he asked. Kihyun nodded, showing the man the list of things he would need from the bathroom, and Hoseok took one more look around the room before heading off to find the items Kihyun had written down. 

 

“Alright, I think that's everything from the bathroom list.” Hoseok said, walking back into the room five minutes later. “Toothpaste, toothbrush, aftershave -- which I don't understand why you need that when you don't shave --, shampoo, conditioner, lube, body wash, and deodorant.” Kihyun’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “Th-thank you.” he said, cheeks hot, turning all his focus back onto his suitcase, hoping Hoseok didn't notice his embarrassment. 

 

Twenty minutes having passed, they made their way out of the penthouse, and Kihyun hopes he didn't miss anything, but he knows Hoseok won't let him go back for it, so he stops trying to remember what he's forgotten. “Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?” Kihyun panted as they reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked into the lobby. “I'll tell you when we get there.” Hoseok replied, wheeling the suitcase out in front of them as they walked. 

 

“This isn't what we were driving before.” Kihyun pointed out, as Hoseok unlocked a small, very sleek, black BMW. It was a lot less ostentatious than Kihyun's own car, which was nowhere to be seen. “I'm aware. Get in the car.” the bodyguard said as he fit the suitcase into the trunk. “Pinched for time, remember?” Kihyun glared at the man then, but slid easily into the passenger's seat anyways. 

 

They drove for what seemed like forever, and Kihyun dozed lightly, uninjured side of his head resting against the cool glass window. When they reached their destination, Hoseok pulled up the driveway, and shut the car off. He glanced at Kihyun, a soft smile on his lips because of how soft the young man looked. He shook him awake reluctantly, but gently. “Ki, we're here.” he said quietly, hiding his smile as Kihyun stretched and yawned, and looked altogether too cute for a man his age. 

 

“Where the fuck is here?” Kihyun asked in horror, eyes widening as he took in the fields, the house, and the pole barn behind the house. “Seok, this has been a really funny joke, but you can take me back home now.” Kihyun said, his voice rising an octave. Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek to stop a laugh. “Ki, you saw your home. You can't stay there right now.” he was patient as he explained, unlocking the trunk to get Kihyun's suitcase and his go-bag. 

 

“Hoseok. We are in the middle of nowhere.” Kihyun was glaring at the almost knee-high grass on the walkway as if it had personally offended him. “I know it's not ideal. But it's necessary for now. I will brief you further once we've settled in.” Hoseok explained, and Kihyun's frown deepens. They went inside the house, and Hoseok turned on the light, illuminating the inside of the safe house. 

 

“I-” Kihyun stopped himself, looking around. “The outside is...misleading to say the least.” Kihyun said as he took it all in, the gadgets and gizmos and monitors and everything he'd not expected to see stared back at him. “It wouldn't be a safe house if it wasn't safe, Kihyun.” Hoseok said. He turned and closed the door behind them, pressing his hand against a pad beside the door. The pad lit up, reading his palm print and then beeped, accepting the read.

 

He turned away then, walking down the hall and Kihyun walked quickly to catch up with him. “You'll be staying in this room here.” Hoseok said, pushing his suitcase into the room. Kihyun looked around and frowned again. “Cozy.” he said sarcastically. “We'll have time for interior design later. You've been at the hospital for hours, I assume you'll want to shower. Go ahead, and then meet me in the kitchen for lunch.” 

 

Kihyun went without argument, and Hoseok sighed in relief. He knew Kihyun would be upset about having to be here, but the younger man was probably still in shock, still processing. Hoseok himself was worried about being the only person locked in this house with Kihyun for God knew how long. He's suddenly wishing he took Minhyuk up on the offer to fool around a few weeks ago. 

 

Hoseok had just finished stirring a pot of soup, when he heard a creak of a floorboard. He whipped around, finding himself face to face with Kihyun. “I was going to try to scare you.” the younger man said, eyes wide but making no move to get away from Hoseok. “You kind of did.” Hoseok lied, very deliberately maintaining eye contact rather than looking at his lips. As he mentally congratulated himself, his gaze dropped and he's staring and he knows he's staring, but he can't make himself look away, especially when Kihyun's tongue darts out and wets his lips. Hoseok is sure his face is red, but he doesn't care much. It feels like so much time has passed, but it's probably only been seconds. And then Kihyun clears his throat and moves away, and Hoseok can finally breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to lee hoseok, wonho, my best friend ♡


	6. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been hella blocked lately, i'm actually so sorry this is so rushed and shitty, but i promise i'll do better (if i dont, i'll end up deleting this fic probably lmao)

The next few days drag relentlessly. Hoseok spends them doing updates and tests on the security system, and Kihyun watches, utterly bored. He has plenty to do, work and entertainment,  but he has the feeling Hoseok is avoiding him now. The thought irks him, but he gives the older man some space, as he actually is doing his job, which is keeping Kihyun safe. He's antsy -- this house is a lot smaller than he's used to, and he's starting to feel confined. 

 

“Hoseok?” he said from his place on the couch where he's been staring at his laptop for ten minutes, cursor blinking over an empty email, but hasn't written a word. Hoseok glanced up from where he's inputting information into the keypad by the front door. “Yes?” he asked, making eye contact only for a moment before returning to his task. Kihyun had planned to say something intelligent, make a case for himself so Hoseok would take him out of this tiny house. But all that left his mouth was, “I'm bored.” 

 

Hoseok scoffed at that, bit his lip to contain his laughter. He had been able to tell Kihyun was bored. The younger man had been drifting around the first floor aimlessly the last couple of days, huffing sighs and staring longingly out the window. Hoseok straightened up then and turned around. “As soon as I'm finished programming your prints into the keypad, we can go downstairs.” he said.

 

A small wrinkle formed between Kihyun's brows as he frowned. “What downstairs?” he said, eyes narrowing. He'd been over the entire house with a fine-tooth comb in the last few days, and there was no entrance to a downstairs. Hoseok smiled to himself at the hint of annoyance in Kihyun's voice. “There's an underground level. I'm certain you'll find it much more entertaining.” Hoseok replied. 

 

Kihyun didn't say much after that, just watched Hoseok closely, wondering how much longer, until Hoseok finally stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans. Kihyun tried not to focus on how well the jeans fit the other man, hugging his shape in all the right places. “Come here.” Hoseok motioned for Kihyun to join him, and the smaller man did, looking apprehensive as he approached. 

 

“So, I'm going to program your palm and prints into the system now, so you can unlock any of the secure doors, but no one else except you and I will have access.” Hoseok explained. “Also, I didn't feel the need to tell you that you can't tell anyone where you're staying, but in case you didn't already know, don't.” he added. 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't a complete idiot. Although, he had briefly considered having Mingyu over for some entertainment. Hoseok punched some code into the keypad and the thing beeped loudly. “Put your palm flat on the keypad.” he instructed, reaching for Kihyun's right hand. Kihyun prays desperately to the powers that be, that Hoseok can't feel his pulse speed up at the touch. He places his hand on the pad, and a light scans it, before it beeps, and Hoseok releases him. They do the same for the other hand, and then Hoseok nods with finality. 

 

“Alright, it's done. There are a few emergency protocol codes you will need to learn, but I'll show you the downstairs before we get to that. Follow me.” he turned away from the wall, breath catching slightly when he almost runs into Kihyun, misjudging slightly how close the other man was standing. 

 

They walk into the hallway, and stop in front of the display of pictures on the wall. Kihyun had noticed them before, of course, but there was no one in the pictures that he knew, so he hadn't given them much thought. “Put your palm flat on the one second to the left.” Hoseok said, and Kihyun glared at him. “Is this a fucking joke? You better not be playing with me.” Kihyun snapped, looking back at the picture of a dense forest. Hoseok rolled his eyes. “If I was playing with you, you'd know it.” he said, and Kihyun tensed at the words, and pressed his hand against the picture. 

 

It beeped, the sound identical to the keypad he'd had his hand pressed against just minutes ago. Then the wall shifted, and in the blink of an eye, there was a doorway, and a stairwell leading down. Kihyun's eyes were wide as he looked back at Hoseok. “Well, go on. Unless you want me to go first.” the older man said, and Kihyun nodded. Hoseok stepped past him, and Kihyun bit his lip at how nice his bodyguard smelled as he walked by. 

 

Kihyun followed closely, and hoped Hoseok didn't notice how he jumped when the door slid shut behind them. “So, in the downstairs, there's a gym and a rec room. Sadly, no pool, but there's a sauna.” Hoseok flipped a switch and the entire bottom level was illuminated. “Whoa.” 

 

Hoseok hung back and let Kihyun push past him, eyes wide, a smile on his face. “I can't believe you knew this was down here and you let me be bored for two whole days.” Kihyun grumbled, though the childlike joy on his face softened his words. He ran towards all the games that lined the wall; billiards, air hockey, foosball, pinball. “You look like a kid in a candy shop.” Hoseok remarked, perching on the corner of the pool table. “Want to play a game?” Kihyun asked, ignoring Hoseok's remark. The older man shrugged. “Depends on what you had in mind.” 

 

Kihyun forced himself to not comment on the innuendo, and instead grabbed a pool stick that was hanging on the rack on the wall. “Do you play pool?” Kihyun asked, eyeing Hoseok carefully. The older man nodded, pushing off of the door frame and walking over to grab a stick for himself. “Of course I do.” he replied. “Oh. I was hoping you'd say no so I wouldn't be embarrassed about not knowing how to play.”

 

Hoseok watched as Kihyun bent over the pool table, positioning himself to hit the ball. His eyes trailed slowly over the arch of Kihyun's back, lingering longer than was necessary before he looked away, clearing his throat. “I could -- I could teach you. If you want.” the words were out less than second before he was regretting them, but he couldn't turn time backwards and un-say them, so he just looked intently at the floor, cheeks warm. “I'd like that.” Kihyun said softly. 

 

Kihyun watched the older man with curious eyes. They'd been tip-toeing around each other -- or rather Hoseok had been the one tip-toeing -- since the almost-kiss, and ever since Kihyun had been hyper-aware of everything about Hoseok. It amused him when his bodyguard cleared his throat yet again, and moved towards him. 

 

“You've got the basics, but your form is a little lacking.” Hoseok said as he reached Kihyun's side. “Okay, teacher, then what do I change?” Kihyun’s voice is a little higher than usual, and he's nervous, and he hopes to the heavens that Hoseok doesn't notice. 

 

Hoseok is right behind him all of a sudden, and Kihyun's breaths come too quickly now. Hoseok is gentle, hand on Kihyun's arm, pushing it further back on the pool stick. “You want to keep your hand farther back when it's your turn to shoot. So you have room to maneuver.” he explained. His hand pressed firmly on the middle of Kihyun's back, and the younger man arched beneath the touch, biting at his lip to keep any potentially embarrassing sounds from slipping past. 

 

Hoseok was trying desperately not to look at how Kihyun looked right now, spread over the end of the pool table, but it was difficult to focus. The air seemed suddenly stuffy, and Hoseok took a step back. “Now, slide it through your fingers and hit the cue ball.” he instructed. Kihyun nodded and did so, the balls scattering to different edges of the table, a couple of them falling into pockets. 

 

Kihyun turned, beaming at Hoseok, and the older man tried to smile back, though it ends up looking more like a grimace. Kihyun's smile falls, and he bites at his lip again, capturing Hoseok's attention. “Hoseok…” he trailed off, setting his pool stick aside.

 

“Ki.” Hoseok's tone is a warning, but Kihyun disregards it as he steps closer to the older man. “Hoseokkie, you've been avoiding me.” he said, stopping mere inches away from his bodyguard. “I've been busy.” Hoseok replied, and Kihyun frowned. “Well, I've been bored,” he started. “Won't you entertain me?”

 

Hoseok's eyes grew wide, but he didn't speak. He hoped Kihyun was all bravado, and then they'd go back to things being normal-ish. Kihyun is too close, his proximity is limiting Hoseok's brain capacity. 

 

“Hoseokkie,  _ please. _ ” Kihyun’s voice is practically a whine, and the words are lost as their lips join, effectively silencing the short gasp that fell from Kihyun's lips as well. Hoseok wondered for a split second if Kihyun can feel the way he's shaking, but then Kihyun's tongue is sneaking it's way into Hoseok's mouth, and all coherent thought it lost. 

 

Hoseok gripped Kihyun’s thighs like he'd fall if he didn't, but Kihyun doesn't complain as he pushes closer to the older man, as if trying to devour him. Hoseok’s hands are rough but gentle, and they send a shiver up Kihyun's spine. He's too warm, much too warm, and he tastes like cinnamon and mint, and Kihyun can't get enough. He spares no thought to how things will go when they're stuck together in this tiny house by themselves, if it'll be awkward. All he can think about is Hoseok's skin against his, and his nimble fingers worked to pull the hem of Hoseok's t-shirt from his pants before sliding them up over the taut skin of the man's stomach. 

 

Hoseok's breath hitches at the touch, and Kihyun groaned quietly into his mouth. Hoseok know he's fucked up, he's laid a hand on the man he's supposed to be protecting, but as Kihyun pushes him back against the wall, small pants and whimpers escaping him, Hoseok can't seem to regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucked ass im so sorry. but, actual ass sucking (maybe) coming in the next chapter ;)


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wee bit sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE ! And it's garbage, but no one is surprised at this point! I'm sorry it took me so fuckin long to write this. Almost 2 weeks?????? More? It's because I'm not good at writing the explicit details of sex, I'm usually into vague sex scenes, sensual details that kind of stuff. Whatever. I tried. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm sorry it sucks. But, I have most of the next chapter written already so I promise it won't be two weeks before I update again. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next update aka Kiho being domestic bc who doesn't love domestic Kiho.

The voice in the back of his head that usually screams at him is silent, and Hoseok was certain he wouldn't have listened anyway. Kihyun's tongue is warm, washing out every protest Hoseok's mind can even bother coming up with. Hoseok's entire body shuddered as Kihyun shoved his hands under the older man's shirt, and Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut. “Kihyun…” the younger man moved back, but not enough to release Hoseok, though the man could easily escape if he wished. He opened his mouth to speak when Hoseok's phone began to ring. 

 

“Hoseok.” Kihyun marveled at the way the man's voice could sound so unaffected after what they'd just been doing. Hoseok moved gently out of Kihyun's embrace, and the younger man watched him warily, unsure of how the dynamic would change when Hoseok hung up the phone. “Yes. Excellent. We can discuss it at the office tomorrow.” Kihyun straightened up his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, eyes following Hoseok's every move.

 

Hoseok was slow to actually end the phone call, slipping the device back into his pocket, avoiding Kihyun's intense stare. “What was that about?” Kihyun asked, walking over to one of the couches and sitting down. Hoseok stared, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought of how to answer. “Some more security procedures we need to be briefed on tomorrow.” he said finally, trying desperately to read Kihyun, who stared back, unabashed.

 

“It's getting late.” Hoseok said finally, and all the wind left Kihyun in a sigh. He smiled, but it was stiff, plastic. “You're right. I think I'll make dinner. Are you hungry?” he asked, turning, hoping the disappointment wasn't evident in his voice. “Uh, yes, thank you. I'll join you upstairs in a moment.” Hoseok replied, and Kihyun nodded, leaving the older man behind. He tried to ignore the feeling of Hoseok's eyes on him as he went back upstairs. 

 

Kihyun tried not to think about Hoseok as he tied his apron around his waist and began to pull ingredients from the pantry. He isn't sure how Hoseok is feeling or what he'll say, and he isn't sure that he's prepared to hear Hoseok say it never should have happened. Kihyun isn't naive enough to think that the two of them will fall in love and live happily ever after, but he does like Hoseok. The man is good company, and a breath of fresh air from the other excessively rich business execs that Kihyun interacted with on a regular basis. 

 

“What's for dinner?” Hoseok's voice startled Kihyun slightly, but he tried to play it off. “I wanted to make potstickers and noodles, but -- Hoseok, we've got to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” he said, watching the other man from the corner of his eye. Hoseok nodded, typing a note into his phone. “Okay. We can go after work tomorrow, if that's fine for you.” Kihyun wants to rip his hair out; he didn't wanted to pretend that what happened hadn't happened. 

 

“Hoseok.” the tone of his voice must have revealed what he was intending to say, because Hoseok sighed heavily. “Not now, Ki. Please. It shouldn't --” he shut up quickly when Kihyun roughly slams the pan on the stove. “Don't. Don't say it shouldn't have happened, Hoseok.” The older man fell quiet, gathering his thoughts. 

 

“Kihyun, we can't afford distractions right now. You realize three days ago, you were in the hospital after someone blew up your apartment, right?” Hoseok was the most serious Kihyun had ever seen him, and the younger man frowned. “I know, Hoseok. Don't you think I know that. But, we're in a safe house now, and I'm safe. I'm with  _ you.  _ I can afford to relax and have something for myself.” he turned back to the stove, turning the burner on low as he pushed the eggs around the pan. “I think I deserve at least that.” 

 

“Of course you deserve it, Ki. But I'm just your bodyguard. And if you -- if I was distracted and you got hurt, I would never forgive myself.” he wasn't looking at Kihyun anymore, and the younger man moved the pan to a different burner and turned off the stove before walking over to stand in front of Hoseok. “Seokkie. Look at me, please.” he pleaded, and Hoseok looked up at him, eyes soft. “If I haven't made it clear before, let me be implicitly clear. I trust you, Hoseok. With my life. And every other part of me. If you truly don't want --” he paused, searching for words. “If you don't want to be with me in that way, I understand. But just tell me. Don't make it about duty, about protecting me. Because we're about the safest we can be here.” he moves to return to the stove, but Hoseok reaches out to catch his arm. “I just want you to be safe, Ki.” he said again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

When Kihyun leaned forward to kiss Hoseok again, he was met with no resistance. They melted into each other, and Hoseok didn't complain when Kihyun pressed him against the counter. “I trust you, Seokkie. Do you trust me?” he offered a hand to Hoseok, moving away slightly, and the older man grabbed it tentatively. The apprehension in his features made him look younger than he was, and it brought a smile to Kihyun's face that a man who was built like Hoseok could appear so vulnerable. 

 

Hoseok let Kihyun lead him to the couch, eyes growing big when the younger man pushed him gently onto the couch. Hoseok was tentative -- yes, he'd done this lots of times before, but this was different. This was Kihyun. “Stop thinking.” Kihyun said, kissing Hoseok deeply, as if attempting to make his mind stop. And it mostly worked, Hoseok’s mind feels like it was wiped as Kihyun sinks his teeth into Hoseok's full bottom lip. 

 

Kihyun pressed closer, as if trying to force Hoseok to think of only him. The soft whimpers that fell from the older man's lips only spurred Kihyun on, and he smiled against the skin of Hoseok's neck when the older man spoke again. “Touch me, Ki.” All caution to the wind, Hoseok was intoxicated by Kihyun. Kihyun didn't need to be told twice, he sank to his knees between Hoseok's legs, hands fumbling with the man's belt. Hoseok's breath hitched, and he clutched at the fabric of the couch, nails scratching lightly. “Relax, Seok. I've got you.” Kihyun reassured, tapping the other man's hip encouraging him to push the snug-fitting jeans over his ass and down his thighs. Hoseok tried to focus on breathing as Kihyun cupped his still-covered cock; everything was so warm, too warm. 

 

Kihyun pulled Hoseok's boxers down just far enough to pull his cock out, and he hummed with satisfaction before leaving a kiss on the tip. Hoseok's breath came fast as he watched Kihyun lick over his hand before wrapping it around the older man's erection. “If you want me to stop…” Kihyun trailed off, looking up to meet Hoseok's eyes, his own darker than ever, pupils blown wide. “N-no. Don't stop.” Hoseok all but pleaded, wrapping his hand around Kihyun's wrist gently. Kihyun smiled then, leaning up to catch Hoseok's lips in a bruising kiss, hand moving skillfully over the older man's cock, twisting just enough to send tingles down Hoseok's spine. 

 

Everything was too hot, and too overwhelming and Hoseok knew he probably isn't going to last long, but he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed as he pushes his own hand past the waistband of Kihyun's pants, and the younger man whimpers into his mouth. “Jesus--” Kihyun hissed, pulling away, chest heaving with his efforts to breathe. Hoseok had a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but it shattered into an obscene moan as Kihyun leaned down and took his cock into his warm mouth. He fisted a hand in Kihyun's hair, tugging lightly. Kihyun moaned around him, and took him further, Hoseok's cock hitting the back of his throat. “K-Kihyun.” Hoseok whispered, Kihyun's other hand restraining his hips. Kihyun pulled off and looked up at him, lips swollen and covered in saliva; the scene was erotic and obscene, and Hoseok's cock twitched visibly. “Just let go, Seokkie. I've got you. Trust me.” He returned to his previous position, Hoseok's erection brushing the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depended on it. Hoseok's vision went white, muscles clenching, hand tightening so hard in Kihyun's hair it had to hurt, as he came down the younger man's throat, before falling back against the couch, eyes wide and breath quick. 

 

Kihyun pulled off, smacking his lips gingerly as he did so, eyes shining. “C'mere.” Hoseok said, reaching for Kihyun's pants. Kihyun was practically shaking with anticipation, and Hoseok hoped he wouldn't notice the shake in his own hands. Noticing Hoseok's slight apprehension, Kihyun grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Hoseok as he sucked on each digit. The older man's eyes darkened and he watched intently as Kihyun continued before letting the man's hand drop to his lap without any further explanation. Hoseok went to wrap his hand around Kihyun's pretty cock, and the sound that escaped the man in his lap made him wish his refractory period was a lot shorter. The ache of empty arousal filled his body, but he focused on making Kihyun feel good, and by the sounds and the look on his face, Hoseok was succeeding. It wasn't long before Kihyun came, making a mess between them that neither of them wanted to clean up, so Hoseok used his shirt and tossed it a little ways away. 

 

There was a mutual expectation of awkwardness, but it never came. “You hungry?” Kihyun asked, tracing absent minded patterns across Hoseok's chest and collarbones. “Yeah, I could eat.” Hoseok replied, laughing when his stomach grumbled loudly as if to reinforce his words. “I hope you're fine with reheated eggs. We really have to go shopping tomorrow.” Kihyun stood, grimacing at the mess on his shirt. “Shower first, maybe?” He offered a hand to Hoseok, who took it, pulling himself up off of the couch. “Shower, then reheated eggs. I'm starving. We'll go grocery shopping after you get off of work tomorrow.” He promised. 

 

After the shower and dinner, they worked quietly side by side to clean up the kitchen and the living room before wishing each other quiet goodnights. Hoseok double-checked to make sure the house was locked up and the security system was functioning, before taking himself to bed. He slept wonderfully that night.

 

*******

 

“Kihyun? Wake up. You forgot to set your alarm.” Hoseok's soft voice was a much more pleasant sound to wake up to than Kihyun's default cell phone alarm. “Mmm, good morning.” Kihyun smiled up at Hoseok, and the older man looked away, hiding a smile and hoping Kihyun couldn't hear the way his heartbeat picked up. “I figured we could stop and grab breakfast and your latte before we go into the office. Like I said, I have a briefing to attend, so Hyunwoo will be supervising both you and Changkyun tomorrow. I'll check in with you again at around four-ish.” He was all business, and Kihyun sighed. It almost felt like a step backwards, except that Hoseok's hand was brushing softly through Kihyun's hair as he spoke. 

 

Hoseok left Kihyun's bedroom shortly after that, and the younger man got up slowly, getting dressed as he replayed all that had transpired between them yesterday. Finally dressed, he wandered into the living room where Hoseok was engulfed in whatever information he'd received on his phone. He looked up with a small smile when Kihyun walked in before clearing his throat and his facial expression. “Ready to go?”

 

They got breakfast and coffee without incident -- if Hoseok almost cursing out an old lady who cut him off on the freeway can be considered without incident -- and safely. “I will see you at the end of the day.” Hoseok said as they walked into the building. Kihyun pouted a little but didn't complain. “Alright. Keep your phone on you in case I need you, though.” He said. “Hyunwoo will be at your disposal. There shouldn't be anything you need from me that he can't provide. But I'll keep my phone on me all the same.” Hoseok promised. Sighing, Kihyun made his way to his office to at least attempt to get some work done. And if he spent the first hour of his work day thinking of excuses to get Hoseok to come to his office, that was no one's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this mess lmao i promise my next fic will be better quality dont hate me
> 
> p.s. thanks bara for being the motivation to finally fuckin finish a chapter


	8. What a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's lots of feelings
> 
>  
> 
> chapter title from what a feeling by one direction
> 
>  
> 
> there are some discrepancies in this chapter, pls overlook them for now, i will go back and edit them when i have time 
> 
> 1 (where did minhyuk go after they spoke in the office; he left, i just forgot to add that scene okay)  
> 2 (jiyong doesn't have the power to fire changki, it was a joke, i just forgot to make that clear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's mingyu's bday, so this chapter is almost twice as long as I usually make them ❣

Kihyun had finally managed to focus and get some work done, when a knock on the door interrupted him. “Jiyong? I thought you were back in Korea.” he said, standing to greet the older man. “I was. I've been back for a couple days. I've been working on a company-wide security protocol that I hope will be implemented soon.” The man explained. Kihyun frowned at that. “Does Changkyun know about this? Was anyone going to run it by us, first?” He questioned. “We aren't children anymore, Jiyong. And whether or not you think we should, we  _ do  _ have a say in what happens in this company.” Jiyong looked taken aback by Kihyun's slight outburst. 

 

“I'm sorry, Kihyun. I just thought I would take some extra responsibility off of you and your brother. I just thought -- it has to have been hard. You lost your father and then immediately had to take over the company. Did you even have time to grieve?” He asked. Kihyun's eyes narrowed, but his phone rang before he could reply. “We'll talk about this later. You should come to dinner at the house I'm staying at, and we'll discuss your security protocols then.” The tone of his voice was an obvious dismissal, and Jiyong frowned deeply, turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

 

“Seok?” He answered the phone quietly. “Hey, I'm on a break from my briefing for a minute, I was wondering if you want me to bring you some lunch.” Hoseok's voice was muffled on the phone, as if he was far away from his cell as he spoke. Kihyun glanced at the monthly report he wasn't even halfway finished typing up. “That'd be great. Thanks for thinking of me.”

 

“I always am.” Hoseok replied before hanging up. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Kihyun's head snapped up as Changkyun walked into the room, familiar golden hair behind him. “Min?!” Kihyun exclaimed, standing quickly from his chair, pulling his best friend in for a hug. “I've been worried sick about you, you asshole! Why haven't you been answering your phone?” Minhyuk grumbled, squeezing Kihyun tightly. “I'm not allowed to tell anyone where I'm staying right now, and I didn't really have a chance to sneak out from under Hoseok's watchful eye.” His mind supplied images of Hoseok under him, under his skillful hands and he pulled away from Minhyuk with a grimace. 

 

“Kkung. How are things?” He clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder as he spoke. Changkyun grinned. “It's not bad. If I didn't have Hyungwon with me, it might be a different story, though.” Kihyun frowned at that. “Hyunwoo lets you have Hyungwon over?” He asked tightly, frown deepening. “Well, I had to threaten to have him replaced, but he eventually came around.” 

 

Changkyun loitered around Kihyun's office for a little while longer until Hoseok and Hyunwoo walked into the room. “I brought food.” Hoseok said softly, setting the bags on Kihyun's desk, and the younger man doesn't imagine the shy smile that Hoseok gives him. Kihyun knew he couldn't kiss Hoseok in front of everyone --Jiyong might find out and fire him for being unprofessional -- but he could dream. “Thank you, Hoseok.” He replied. Hyunwoo raised a brow before clearing his throat. “Changkyun, I was told to inform that Hyungwon is waiting for you in your office.” He said, and Changkyun stood from the little couch, brushing off his pants. “See you for dinner, Ki.”

 

“Thanks for lunch.” Kihyun said as he sat back down at his desk, pulling the food towards himself. “It was no trouble.” Hoseok replied. “You know Hyunwoo lets Changkyun bring Hyungwon over. And I'm not allowed to have Minhyuk or Mingyu over?” He asked, frowning slightly. Hoseok straightened up then. “I've never forbid you. It's just really not recommended. We can't keep a safe house safe if more people than necessary know about it.” the bodyguard answered. “And you may trust them, but it's my job to protect you, Kihyun. Not everyone is always as they seem.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I just think it's unfair I have to be all by myself with only my bodyguard for company, and he gets to have his boytoy. Like, at least let me have Minhyuk.” Hoseok stiffened, and Kihyun glanced up from his food in time to see his facial expression harden. 

 

“I will speak with the agency about it. We have to move houses every few days, anyway. I will look into it, if it's so important to you.” His speech was formal, tight, and Kihyun just knew he'd fucked up, he just wasn't sure how. “It is. It is important.” 

 

“I've got to get back to work.” Kihyun stood, frowning. “We're still on for shopping after work, right?” Hoseok nodded before turning, walking out the door and leaving Kihyun with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

The work day dragged on, and Kihyun constantly had to force himself to focus on his work instead of replaying his conversation with Hoseok in his head over and over again. When he could take it no longer, he shot a text to Hoseok, and began to pack up his stuff. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. “Ready to go?” Hoseok said, and Kihyun nodded.

 

They made their way to Hoseok's car in silence. Kihyun wanted to speak, wanted to say something, anything, but the clench of Hoseok's jaw discouraged him. “Do you have a list? We shouldn't spend too much time here.” Hoseok said as they found a parking spot. “Of course I have a list. Who do you think I am?” Kihyun asked with a laugh, though it tapered off quickly when the other man didn't even crack a smile. 

 

Admittedly, yesterday, Kihyun had been looking forward to grocery shopping with Hoseok. He'd fooled himself into thinking they'd have fun as they shopped, bickering over what to buy, Kihyun feeding Hoseok free samples. But Hoseok would barely look at him, and he was very obviously in full surveillance mode, eyes flickering from left to right as they walked through each aisle, surveying every potential threat. 

 

Kihyun had lost track of time after a while, he just knew he only had a few more things to get. They walked quietly to the ice cream aisle, and Kihyun's face broke into a huge smile. “Gyu?” He said, and the tall man turned around, shocked but happy. “Kihyun!” He pulled Kihyun into a hug, and Kihyun sighed happily at the contact. “It's good to see you.” He said, and Mingyu pulled away, pouting. “You disappeared. I saw you right after the explosion, but I tried to reach you, and you never responded. I was worried.” Kihyun smiled sheepishly. “I'm sorry. I really am. I haven't really been able to be in contact with anyone outside of work. Maybe you can stop by sometime? We could do lunch.” He said. Mingyu opened his mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted him. “Ming, you ready?” The deep voice of the other man drew Kihyun's attention. “Sure. Let's do lunch, Ki.” Mingyu said, hugging him again before turning to the other man and leaving. 

 

Kihyun picked the ice cream he'd come to this aisle for and turned to Hoseok. “Was there anything else you wanted? Because I'm finished with my list.” He said. Hoseok shook his head, and they walked to the check-out together. Hoseok helped Kihyun carry the bags to the car, and the silence continued as they drove. 

 

When they got back to the house, Kihyun couldn't handle it anymore. “Hoseok. What's going on with you?” He asked, and the other man raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?” He asked and Kihyun huffed. “You've been weird since this afternoon. I know I must have said something to upset you, but whatever it was, I have no idea, and it wasn't intentional.” He started unpacking groceries as he spoke, leaving out the things he'd need to make dinner. 

 

“I'm not upset, Kihyun.” Hoseok said. Kihyun glared at him, eyes narrowing. “You're a shit liar, Hoseok. Stop being professional -- we're past that. Just fucking talk to me.” He turned around to continue to put the groceries away, hoping Hoseok couldn't hear the slight tremble in his voice. 

 

“It's nothing, Kihyun. Seriously. I'm your bodyguard, and it's my job to watch over you and your safety. I just-- I lost focus, I guess.” Hoseok wouldn't look at Kihyun, and the smaller man walked over to stand in front of him, forcing Hoseok to meet his eyes. “Is that what this is about, Seokkie?” Kihyun's voice was soft, and the nickname melted Hoseok more than he would let on. “I didn't mean it like that. You're my bodyguard, yes. But you're not  _ only  _ my bodyguard. I think you know that.” He reached out to push Hoseok's hair up and off his forehead, when a persistent beeping started. Hoseok stood quickly, almost knocking Kihyun over. “Someone's here.” He said. Kihyun sighed, going back to the food. Hoseok obviously wasn't going to talk about this right now. “It's most likely either Jiyong or Changkyun.” 

 

It was Changkyun -- and Hyungwon and Hyunwoo -- and Jiyong showed up shortly afterwards. “Anything I can help with?” Hyungwon asked Kihyun, noticing the man flitting around the kitchen. Kihyun smiled at him and nodded. “You could prepare the salad, if you don't mind.” They made small talk as they prepared the food, and Kihyun could feel Hoseok's eyes on him as he worked. “Hoseok would you mind helping me set the table.” Hoseok glanced up from where he'd been talking to Jiyong and nodded, excusing himself. The two of them set the table in silence, and then Hoseok called everyone into the dining room. 

 

Everyone got situated, and as Kihyun served everyone, he addressed Jiyong. “Have you told Changkyun what you mentioned to me?” He asked, finally taking his seat once everyone was served. Changkyun perked up at the mention of his name and Jiyong shook his head. “No. I assumed you would do it tonight.” the older man said. Kihyun pursed his lips and turned to Changkyun. “Well, Kkung, Uncle Jiyong thinks we are incapable of running our company apparently. He's taken it upon himself to make executive decisions that he didn't think he would run by us.” He was slightly surprised by the malice in his own voice, but he maintained a stone exterior. Changkyun's brow furrowed. “Elaborate, perhaps?” 

 

“He ordered an entire system-wide security protocol overwrite.” Kihyun took a bite as he spoke, nerves on edge, annoyed that Jiyong seemed cool as ever under the scrutiny. “Not that I'm saying it was okay, but is that such a horrible thing, Ki? We do need to change security protocol. Especially after the incident at your apartment.” Changkyun replied, and Kihyun sat a little straighter. “I know that. Of course, I know that. I just think that him making these decisions without our input or permission undermines our authority. People already don't take us seriously because of our age, Changkyun.” Kihyun's voice was tight, he was obviously upset. “Part of it, Changkyun, is that I felt that you two had more responsibility than you needed at the moment. Attempt on your lives aside, your father just recently passed. And I don't know for sure, but it seems like the two of you haven't had time to process or grieve about that. I only have your best interest at heart, boys.” Jiyong replied. Kihyun scoffed, and Hyungwon shifted uncomfortably. Hoseok and Hyunwoo remained stoically professional, eating their food quietly. 

 

There was a pause and then Changkyun spoke again. “He's kind of right, Kihyun. You never wanted to talk to anyone about it. That isn't healthy. You've got to let out what you're feeling about it, you can't bottle it up.” Kihyun stood then, hands shaking. “I haven't talked to anyone, because I have nothing to say. And if you agree with him so much, maybe he should be your partner.” He spat, pushing his chair back. “Or maybe this whole thing is a conspiracy and he's been trying to take over the whole time.” Jiyong jerked in his seat as if he'd been slapped, blood draining from his face, but Kihyun had already stormed out of the room. “I hate to cut this evening short, but -- feel free to finish eating before you go.” Hoseok said. 

 

After everyone was gone, and Hoseok had packed the leftovers into the fridge, he went to knock gently on Kihyun's door. “Go away.” Kihyun's muffled voice called out. He opened the door and walked in, going to sit on the edge of Kihyun's bed, where the other man was curled up in his blankets. “What part of ‘go away’ do you not get?” He snapped. “Ki, come on. Everyone's gone now, I sent them home.” Hoseok said, tugging a little at the blanket. “You're still here.” Kihyun grumbled. 

 

“It's my job.”  _ I wouldn't leave you unless you asked me to.  _

 

Kihyun was quiet for a moment before he sat up, pushing his hair away from his face. His eyes were red-lined and puffy, he'd very obviously been crying. “You're sitting on my bed, that's really unprofessional of you.” He said mockingly, and Hoseok looked away. “Kihyun, don't--” “No, Hoseok. You, don't. Either be professional all the time or cut the bullshit. Because you and I both know this isn't just professional between us anymore. And I -- if you're mad about me saying you were ‘only my bodyguard’, well, that wasn't how I meant it anyway.” He was rambling, but Hoseok didn't interrupt. 

 

“And if you're mad about Mingyu, well, I don't care. You treat me like a  _ job _ , Hoseok. And if I'm just a job to you, that's fine, but then you have no right--” he paused, wiping at another round of tears that managed to escape. “You have no right to be jealous or upset about Mingyu.” 

 

Hoseok sighed heavily, as he thought about where to begin. “Kihyun. You're not just a job to me. You haven't been for a quite a while now. And I think you know that. But,” he paused, measuring his choice of words. “It scares me. It scares me to become attached to you. And I know you think you're safe, because I'm here with you -- I'm not invincible, Ki. And I feel like you aren't taking the danger seriously. This isn't a vacation. You could get seriously hurt, or even killed. And I will never be able to forgive myself if I let my feelings for you get in the way of giving you the best protection possible.” 

 

He finally looked up when he finished talking and met Kihyun's eyes, big and watery. “Your… feelings for me?” his voice was soft, feather light. “Kihyun,” Hoseok laughed softly. “You're kind of missing the point here.” Kihyun looked away then. “I've lost clients before, Ki. Don't make me lose you, too.” He pleaded. 

 

“So, you think Jiyong is right? That I'm not able to deal with the responsibilities right now?” Kihyun asked quietly. Hoseok frowned. “Not at all. In fact, I think you're so determined to ignore how you feel about the situation, that your drive and determination for the company has doubled. But I do think he's right about you needing to talk to someone.” He answered. “I don't want to go talk to some stranger about my dad, Seok.” Kihyun countered. 

 

“You can talk to Changkyun. Or Jiyong. Or Minhyuk. You can talk to me, if you want.” Hoseok scooted over to sit beside Kihyun, leaning against the headboard. Kihyun chuckled, unamused. “I don't want to scare you off, Hoseok. You don't need to hear me bare my soul. That isn't part of your job description.” He said. Hoseok turned Kihyun's face gently to look him in the eye. “We just established this is more than a job for me. Fuck a job description.” 

 

“Look, I'll think about it, okay?” Kihyun said after a moment of loaded silence. “I don't want to talk about it right now.” Hoseok nodded. “What do you want? Is there anything I can get for you?” He offered. “Just -- stay with me tonight. Please.” Kihyun asked. Hoseok's eyes widened a little bit, but he nodded, pressing a kiss to Kihyun's forehead. “Let me go check that everything's locked up properly, and I'll be back.” 

 

Kihyun slept well that night, arms wrapped around Hoseok's torso, nose buried in the hair at the back of his neck. He'd chuckled when he'd realized Hoseok was going to be the little spoon, but he didn't mind one bit. His dreams were full of Hoseok, and it was the best sleep he'd had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment maybe uwu x


	9. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this junk

Things were better after that. Kihyun still didn't speak about his father, or the overwhelming responsibility that he was carrying, but when he felt like breaking down, he had Hoseok to turn to now. To be able to touch the other man whenever he felt the urge was new, but Kihyun loved it. He had sort of turned it into a little game when he was having a shit day at work, he'd run his hand over the back of Hoseok's neck, or across his collarbone and watch the man's ears burn a bright red. 

 

Every week or so, they moved safe houses; safety protocol that Hoseok insisted on, despite Kihyun bribing him with kisses and sexual favors to keep it from happening. This time, they were in an apartment building, with Changkyun and Hyungwon staying a few floors below them. Kihyun tried not to let on how freaked out he was being so high up now, after the last time his apartment had been bombed, but his restlessness was quickly noticed by Hoseok. He did all he could to ease the tension in Kihyun's shoulders, but the younger man was continuously jittery. 

 

Over the weeks that turned into months, Kihyun and Hoseok came to know each other well. Hoseok could read Kihyun like an open book, which frustrated the other man to no end. But as much as Hoseok tried to be stoic, Kihyun found himself finding out all sorts of things about the older man. He was very family-oriented, but for the sake of his job, he didn't see his family often. He'd been thin when he was in school, but he'd worked hard to get bigger so people wouldn't pick on him or his younger brother anymore. He was soft-hearted and friendly, but he didn't have many friends. Kihyun came to know many things about Hoseok, but the older man refused to talk about his previous security jobs. Kihyun made his peace with it, and didn't ask again after it upset Hoseok so much he was quiet for days. 

 

The months passed without incident, and Kihyun began to slowly stop looking over his shoulder. He and Hoseok went out more, did things together, fun things, and even Hoseok was able to relax a little bit. 

 

“Morning.” Kihyun said sleepily, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Hoseok was drinking coffee at the table. “Good morning, Ki. Do you want some coffee? I have something I need to talk to you about.” Kihyun couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he sat across from Hoseok. “Sure. What's up?” He tried to keep his tone light, though the dread felt heavy in his bones. 

 

He and Hoseok were close in every sense of the word. They were intimate with each other, and they knew each other better than anyone else knew them. But they had never taken the step to make it official, to talk about what they really were to each other. Now, all those missed opportunities swirled in Kihyun's head as he waited for Hoseok to speak. 

 

“In a couple of days, I'm going on leave.” Hoseok said, looking up from the screen of his phone to meet Kihyun's eyes. “The threat seems to have disappeared, and while there will be general surveillance on you, the company believes it's a waste of your money and their resources for you and Changkyun to continue to have a personal security team.” Kihyun's brow furrowed as he processed Hoseok's words. His face fell, and Hoseok knew he'd worked it out. “You're leaving.” He said, then. Hoseok sighed. “Believe me, I did everything in my power to convince them to let me stay. But they're sending me on leave, and then I will most likely be reassigned.” He explained. 

 

Kihyun isn't sure how much time has passed, but he hasn't spoken, and now Hoseok's visibly anxious. “Ki, please. Say something.” He said quietly, taking Kihyun's hand gently in his own. “I don't know what to say, Seok. I'd ask -- I'd  _ beg  _ you to stay, but that won't change anything.” Kihyun replied. “Kihyun, I don't want to go. Please, know that if it was my choice, I'd be your bodyguard forever until you tired of me.” Hoseok's voice was strained, and Kihyun began to notice the cracks around his stoic facade, containing emotion Hoseok rarely showed. “I know.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kihyun carefully pulled his hand from Hoseok's. On his way out of the room, he paused. “Do you -- come shower with me?” He asked, voice small. An unfamiliar trepidation filled him, wondering if things would change these last few days they had together. “Of course, Ki.” Hoseok said with a soft smile, getting up from his seat to follow a relieved Kihyun into the bathroom. 

 

Kihyun works on undressing as Hoseok prepares the shower -- they'd previously established they he was the better temperature monitor when Kihyun almost melted the skin off of Hoseok's body during one unfortunate shower incident. Kihyun didn't even realize his hands were shaking until Hoseok gently moved them out of the way to help him undress. “Ki, it's gonna be okay.” He reassured, and Kihyun hiccupped, shocked at himself for how emotional he was being. “You can't possibly know that.” He said. “You're gonna get reassigned, and some other guy is going to actually be good to you, be emotionally available, be what you deserve, and--” 

 

Hoseok pulled Kihyun under the stream of water, effectively shutting him up. “Regardless who my next assignment is, Kihyun, I will never feel about them the way I feel about you.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to Kihyun's lips. “Turn.” Kihyun turned, and Hoseok squeezed soap onto his hands and began to massage it into Kihyun's skin, over his shoulders, chest, down his back, the swell of his ass. “This is different for me, Ki.” He said, pressing a kiss to the junction of the other man's neck and shoulder. His hand drifted down Kihyun's front, and he grabbed the shorter man's cock gently. “Hoseok.” Kihyun said softly, distracted from his heavy heart, letting himself fall back into the other man's embrace. “I'm here, Ki. Let me take care of you.” 

 

Hoseok pushed Kihyun back until his back was against the cold tiles and the spray of water wasn't going to drown him, and he sunk to his knees in front of Kihyun. He cherished the younger man with his tongue, his lips, until Kihyun released in his mouth, and Hoseok surged up to kiss him. He poured out his feelings, his confessions, everything he wanted to say but couldn't into that kiss, Kihyun's hands tangled in his hair, his own hands gripping bruises on Kihyun's hips. 

 

After the shower, they dried each other off in the bedroom, exchanging lingering touches and kisses. “Hoseok, let's go on a date.” he said, pulling a shirt over his head. The bodyguard looked up, surprised. “What?” Kihyun chuckled. “A date, Hoseok. I know it's… unorthodox? And we aren't  _ dating _ , but -- you're leaving soon. Just one date?” he pushed his bottom lip out a little and Hoseok laughed. “You don't have to pout. I'd never deny you anything.” He replied. 

 

They spent the rest of the day at home, wrapped around each other, Hoseok keeping Kihyun from venting all of his feelings at the characters on the television. They fell asleep together in Kihyun's bed after sex, and Kihyun clung tightly to Hoseok as they slept. 

 

He woke first, the next morning. He propped himself up on one elbow, just watching as the little bit of light that slipped through the curtains illuminated Hoseok's face. He looked so peaceful as he slept, no worry or concern etched on his face. Kihyun reached out and gently ran a hand over the sleeping man's cheek. “I love you, Seokkie.” He whispered.

 

He climbed carefully out of bed and began to get dressed. When he was finished, he walked over to the bed and shook Hoseok gently. “Hoseok. Wake up. We're going out for breakfast.” He said. Hoseok sat up slowly, the sheet falling off of him and pooling at his waist. “Mm, good morning, babe.” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kihyun, face reddened, turned his back to get clothes for Hoseok. “Babe?” He asked quietly. Hoseok blinked a few times as it dawned on him. “I-- I didn't even realize. Sorry?” His voice was still sleep-heavy, and Kihyun's heart swelled. “It's fine, Seok. Just get up and get ready, okay? We're gonna make the most of today.”

 

Hoseok finished getting ready, and they were pulling into a cute little diner about a half an hour later. “What's this place?” Hoseok asked, eyes flitting from table to table, always on the lookout. Kihyun set his hand on top of Hoseok's, grabbing the other man's attention. “Hoseok, can you do me a favor and just -- just try to be here and present? Just for today. I promise I'll be safe. I just want you to be my -- to be with me today, as my date, not my bodyguard.” Hoseok studied him for a moment before squeezing his hand. “I'll give it my best try.” 

 

Breakfast was nice. Hoseok gave Kihyun is (pretty much) undivided attention, and they ate and laughed together. They shared food, argued over pancakes verses waffles (“Waffles literally hold the syrup for you, Kihyun!”), and neither of them thought of anything but each other. 

 

“Where to next, boss?” Hoseok asked as they got back in the car. “Stop calling me that.” Kihyun grumbled half-heartedly. “And we're going to the shopping district.” Hoseok raised a brow -- Kihyun wasn't really the “spend hours shopping” kind of guy -- but turned in the direction of the shopping district anyway. 

 

They found a parking garage that was pretty central, and then they were on their way. “Looking for anything in particular?” Hoseok asked as they walked. Kihyun was quiet for a while, for so long, Hoseok thought maybe he hadn't heard the question. He opened his mouth to ask again, when Kihyun finally spoke. “Can you hold my hand?” He refused to make eye contact, but Hoseok could see the pink tinge on his cheekbones. He didn't answer, just reached between them and laced his hand with Kihyun's. 

 

As they walked around, trying on things and buying things, Hoseok could feel a heaviness settling in his heart. He was going to have to leave Kihyun soon. His smile fell a little as they continued, but he tried to maintain at least some believable enthusiasm for Kihyun's sake. 

 

“I got me and Changkyun matching bracelets. I got myself a new coat, and I got you something, too.” Kihyun said as they walked back to the car, the orange glow of sunset just beginning to arrive. “You didn't have to do that.” Hoseok said, and Kihyun shrugged. “I know. But I don't want you to forget me any time soon. So this will serve as a little reminder.” Kihyun pressed a tiny square of paper into Hoseok's palm, before getting into the car. 

 

It was a picture of Kihyun. He was focused on something, and the tip of his tongue poked out between his lips just a little bit. His hair was messy, and he was dressed in only an oversized t-shirt. Hoseok had taken the picture, and expressed his love for it multiple times. He got into the car, and Kihyun looked up at him with watery eyes. “I'll keep it in my wallet. It'll be on me at all times.” He said, leaning over to kiss Kihyun deeply. “Thank you, Ki. For everything.” 

 

*******

 

Twelve days. That's how long it'd been since Kihyun last saw or heard from Hoseok. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Hoseok was on leave, and probably was resting up like he should, not stalking his phone for messages from Kihyun. But there was still a little bit of him that hoped Hoseok was as anxious to speak to him as he was to speak to Hoseok. But days passed, and still radio silence. 

 

Kihyun was at home in his new apartment. The move had been quietly contained and only a very select few individuals knew the location and layout and such. Kihyun was feeling relatively safe, but he still missed the warmth of Hoseok against his chest at night. 

 

He kicked off his shoes at the door, stooping down to put them on the shoe rack, when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He put his keys on the counter and turned back to the door, opening it. A small box sat on the welcome mat, a piece of paper taped to the top. He opened it, and his heart sped up a bit. 

 

_ Kihyun,  _

_ This is for you. _

 

  * __H__



 

 

Hoseok had sent him something? He picked up the box and brought it inside, setting it on the counter, sort of surprised by how heavy the thing was. He turned to go find a pair of scissors to open it when he heard it, the rapid beeping. His eyes widened in trepidation, and his blood began to race in his veins as the beeping quickened. 

 

*******

 

Being on leave was boring. Hoseok felt useless, wandering around without anyone to protect. He took the picture of Kihyun in and out of his wallet almost twenty times a day. The company's policy about contacting former clients was a strict one, and Hoseok had tried and failed to find a way around it. 

 

He was laying on the weight bench, Hyunwoo standing over him to spot when his phone started buzzing. “Hoseok, that's your work phone.” Hyunwoo said after a quick glance. Hoseok sat up then, confused. He carried it with him, as was protocol, but he wasn't on assignment right now. 

 

Hyunwoo watched as Hoseok answered the phone and listened carefully. The way all the blood drained from his face and he began to pull on his jacket as he listened, movements frantic. “Hyunwoo, can you drive us to St. Mary's Emergency Room?!” He asked, voice shaky and completely unlike Hoseok. “What's going on?” Hyunwoo asked, already heading towards the door. “Hyunwoo, it's -- it's Kihyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments, dont hate me akakwkkw


	10. The Right to Remain Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update for you hehe!! I will crank one more out before Sunday, bc i am going on vacation then, but I will still try and write some while i'm away! 
> 
> I might go see NCT hehe ♡

Hoseok was breathing heavily, trying to fight the nausea that rose whenever he thought about how he wasn't there to protect Kihyun. Changkyun had been the one to call Hoseok, demanding he come to the hospital as quickly as possible. Hyunwoo was driving as quickly as he could, but the midday traffic was brutal, and Hoseok hopped out of the car in the middle of a traffic jam and ran. He could hear Hyunwoo yelling after him, but he didn’t slow or even glance back.

 

He arrived at the emergency room out of breath, chest heaving as his lungs pleaded for oxygen. He rushed up to the front desk, probably looking like a madman if the look on the receptionist’s face was anything to go by. “C-can I help you, sir?” she asked, eyes wide as she took in his disheveled appearance. “Please tell me where Yoo Kihyun is?” he gasped out, and the woman nodded, typing away on her keyboard. “Mr. Yoo is in surgery. The rest of the family is in the waiting room, so feel free to join them, sir.” the lady was cordial, and Hoseok thanked her with a dip of his head as he took off towards the stairwell. 

 

He only slowed when he approached the waiting room; he saw Changkyun there, head in his hands, face ashen. Hyungwon sat beside the younger Yoo, rubbing his back soothingly, worry etched on his own small face. It was Hyungwon who noticed Hoseok first, and he leaned over to whisper in Changkyun’s ear. “Hoseok. You came.” the young man said, voice quiet, emotionless. “Of course, I came.” The unspoken words rang loud and clear, and Changkyun nodded understandingly. 

 

“The lady at the desk said that he’s in surgery. H-how bad is it?” he barely noticed how his voice cracked as he spoke. “It could have -- should have been a lot worse. If Kihyun wasn’t so anal about preserving wrapping paper, I don’t think he would have--” a choked sobbing sound cut off Changkyun’s words, and Hoseok gripped his shoulder, offering comfort. He looked around after Changkyun went back to sit with Hyungwon, frowning when he noticed a glaring absence. “Where’s Jiyong?” he asked. Before Changkyun could answer, Hyunwoo came running up to them. “Hoseok, are you out of your fucking mind?!” he exclaimed in a whispered yell. “Traffic wasn’t moving fast enough, Hyunwoo. I couldn’t just sit there and wait.” he explained. 

 

“What did you do?” Hyungwon asked, eyes wide. “He jumped out of the car in the middle of traffic, because he couldn’t wait! Endangering his own life, and accomplishing nothing, because Kihyun isn’t even out of surgery yet.” Hyunwoo is pissed, and Hoseok understands. It was unprofessional of him, and he knew it. But he also knew that Hyunwoo wouldn’t stay mad at him; his friend was just worried. 

 

The chaotic whispered arguments and yelling quieted down, and the four of them sat in the waiting room together, heads snapping up every time the doors at the end of the hall opened. Half an hour later, and Hoseok was getting antsy, standing to pace the floors every five minutes, until Hyungwon snapped at him to knock it off. The doors opened again, and a man walked out, pulling on a new pair of gloves. “Excuse me, sir.” Hoseok said immediately, and the man smiled kindly. “Did you just come from surgery?” Hoseok asked. The man nodded. “As a matter of fact, I did. Are you part of the party waiting for word on Yoo Kihyun?” It was Hoseok’s turn to nod, and the doctor smiled knowingly. “He’s stable. We’ve removed the shrapnel, and they’ll be wheeling him out to recovery any time now.” 

 

As the words were spoken, the double doors opened again, and a slew of nurses walked out, wheeling a bed in between them. The doctor was speaking, but Hoseok wasn’t listening, wide eyes focused only on Kihyun as he passed. The man was pale, ghastly, even, and it took Hoseok’s breath away. Kihyun got further away, and Hoseok was having a hard time seeing through all the tears in his eyes. 

 

They were allowed to visit Kihyun in recovery shortly after, but he was still not awake; all the sedation would take time to wear off. Changkyun and Hyungwon went in first -- Hoseok was antsy, but he couldn’t protest. Changkyun was Kihyun’s brother, after all. He paced outside the door; he could feel Hyunwoo’s eyes on him, reading him, but he said nothing. Finally, Changkyun and Hyungwon walked out, and Hoseok looked up quickly. Changkyun nodded, and the bodyguard raced past him, into the room.

 

Kihyun was deathly still. It was unsettling. Hoseok knew the younger man wasn’t dead, could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest, but it freaked him out nevertheless. He sat in the chair beside the bed, gently taking Kihyun’s hand in his own. He wasn’t sure what it was, the lifelessness, or the cold touch of the man’s hand, but Hoseok began to cry. “Kihyun, I’m so sorry.” he whispered, leaning his forehead down to rest gently against their joined hands. “I never should have left you. I’ll never leave you again.” 

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” Jiyong’s voice cut through the sad serenity of the moment, and Hoseok looked up at him with puffy eyes. “Jiyong? Where have you been?” Hoseok asked with annoyance, swiping at his eyes. “Nevermind that. You have about fifteen seconds to leave before the police arrive.” Jiyong was glaring at him, and Hoseok was confused. “The police? For what? I’m not leaving him.” 

 

“Sir, you need to come with us.” a policeman said, stepping into the room. “Thank you for coming, officer.” Jiyong said, shaking the man’s hand. “Wait, what’s going on?” Hoseok was caught off guard, bewildered; a completely new feeling for him. “You are a suspect in the attempted murder of Yoo Kihyun.” Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and Hyungwon watched him with wide eyes as he was led past them. 

  
  


*******

 

When Kihyun woke, the first thing he saw was Changkyun looking back at him with wide, sad eyes. “Kkung?” he croaked, reaching a hand out for his brother, before yanking it back in pain. “Don’t try and move, Ki. You broke a few ribs on your right side, and your wrist is sprained.” Kihyun grimaced at that. “What else?” he asked. “You also had some shrapnel embedded into your back, but those have all been removed. D-do you remember what happened?” Changkyun asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed. 

 

Kihyun frowned. “Someone delivered a package. I didn’t even look to see who. They purposely made it seem like it was from Hoseok, so I would accept it.” his frown deepened when Changkyun looked away. Nervousness permeated his gut, and he glared at his twin. “Where is Hoseok?” he asked, voice still rough from no use. “He’s down at the police station. Jiyong had him arrested.” Changkyun finally looks his age, less like a CEO, and more like a scared 22-year-old. “He WHAT?!” Kihyun is struggling to sit up, and Changkyun pushes him back down easily. “Stop, Ki. There’s nothing you can do right now. You’re just going to hurt yourself if you try to go after him.” Changkyun said, heaving a sigh when Kihyun finally sits back. “He didn’t do this, Kkung.” he said softly, tears in his eyes. “I know that, Ki. And the police will realize it soon enough.” the younger man reassured. “Just get some rest. You’ll be able to see Hoseok before you know it.” 

  
  


*******

 

“You can’t possibly think I did this.” Hoseok said calmly, watching with annoyance as the man across from him set up a tape recorder. “Mr. Kwon seems to think that you did. There was a note on the package, signed with your initial. You’re not under arrest, Mr. Lee. Yet. We just need you to cooperate with us. ” Hoseok scoffed. “I wasn’t even anywhere near Kihyun’s apartment at the time you guys are saying the bomb was delivered and detonated. I was miles away at the gym. Sohn Hyunwoo was with me, you can ask him.” The policeman looked slightly worried. “That’s an easily verifiable alibi, Mr. Lee.” he said. “I know. But it’s true. Hyunwoo was there when I got the call about Kihyun, and we left together.” he sighed. “We’re going to hold you for a bit longer, Mr. Lee. We’ve got a few more questions, but after that, I think you should be good to go.” 

 

Hours later, Hoseok made it back to the hospital. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were gone, but Changkyun and Jiyong were there. “What the hell are you doing back here?” Jiyong snapped, but Hoseok didn’t flinch. “Mr. Kwon, with all due respect. I’m here to see my boyfriend. And I know you think that I was behind that bomb, but it had nothing to do with me.” Hoseok moved past the older man and into Kihyun’s room. 

 

He hadn’t realized Kihyun would be awake. “Seokkie?” the soft voice startled him, but he moved quickly to the bedside. “Ki, you’re awake. Thank God.” he breathed, clutching Kihyun’s hand gently. “I’m glad you’re here. Kyun told me they took you to the station.” Kihyun pouted slightly, and Hoseok leaned forward almost subconsciously.  “Apparently, there was a note on the package? Signed with my initial?” he said, though something about that detail struck him odd. But he shrugged it off when Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have even opened it if I hadn’t thought it was from you.” he said.

 

Those words stung, though Kihyun hadn't meant them maliciously. “Kihyun, I'm so so so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for this.” He said, brushing his lips over Kihyun's bruised knuckles. “What? Hoseok, this wasn't your fault? I know you didn't send me a bomb.” The younger man chuckled, pulling his hand away to run it through Hoseok's hair. “I never should have left you. If I had been there, they never would have been able to do this to you.” He said. “Hoseok, it isn't that bad. Cuts and bruises and one broken rib is like bare minimum from a bomb. I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're here.” Kihyun pulled lightly on his hair to make him look up. “Stay with me?” He added. 

 

Hoseok leaned up and kissed him gently, so gently, as not to bump against his split lip. “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy & leave me a comment if you want uwu


	11. I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur least fave author here

Okay, so. I'm going to need feedback on this. 

I've realized I'm not very happy with how this story is going. The way it's written is too rushed, and sloppy (probably because it's been entirely written on my phone up until now). So, here's what I want to know from you guys who are actually still reading this. 

Either way I'm going to edit and revamp this entire story. What I'm wondering is should I delete the whole thing, and then re-upload it later when it's complete and edited, or leave this up, and just edit and revamp at my own pace? 

It's really up to you guys, because I don't only write for myself, I write for you guys, too. So, let me know. I know it's been a whole month since I've uploaded anything, and life has just been!!! wild. 

I've got quite a few WIPs that are shortfics that will probably go up in the time before this gets re-uploaded/edited. Lots of Jooki and Kihyuk and Wonkyun in the works. I hope that those will hold you guys over until I'm ready to post this story again. 

Specific apologies to Bara, the only reason I even had inspiration to write this far as I have. I'm not deleting the fic fully, I just feel like you guys deserve better than a mediocre effort from me. It'll be ten times better when I'm finished re-writing and fixing things and sharpening storylines and such. 

Again, I'm sorry I suck at this writing thing.

Yell at me on twitter: @bableseok  
Or on curiouscat: @bableseok 

Thanks, and love,  
Das xx


	12. UPDATE! EXCITING NEWS !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

QUICK UPDATE !

Has everyone forgotten about this fic?

I finally got a working laptop, and I've started revisions on this fic. It's honestly going to be so much better, and I can't wait for you guys to read the new and improved version. There have been some changes made, some storylines altered, but the overlying arc is the same. 

I was just promoted to assistant manager at my job, so I don't want to give you all an exact date when I'll start the new updates yet, because as of right now, I really just don't know. But I think it will be sometime in November, but again, no promises. 

Also, the name of this fic will probably also be changed, but I kinda wanted to ask y'all's opinion on that. Would y'all be okay with me changing the name? 

Anyways, feel free to leave me your ideas or things you really want me to keep in the story, and I will take those into consideration if anyone is actually still reading this fic. 

All my love,  
x H.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt: @bableseok


End file.
